Falso Olvido
by Shiomei
Summary: UADespués de un encuentro casual, una serie de sucesos acontecieron. Ahora diez años después todo se ha tornado diferente. ¿ Serán realmente capaces de encontrar el verdadero olvido ? KK
1. Prólogo

Notas de la autora:  
  
¡¡¡ Konichi wa Minna-san !!! Sé que es osado de mi parte comenzar una nueva historia cuando no termino las otras que tengo por ahí. ¡ Lo siento ! pero esta idea la tengo en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y no me dejaba estudiar tranquila. A cada rato me imaginaba al Kenshin-gumi en los episodios más raros que se pueden pensar. Esta es la idea menos demente de todas. Surgió en el momento que estudiaba al protestantismo. Pero no crean tiene algo que ver con eso, en realidad nada. No se preocupen que mi mente no está tan alterada para poner a Kenshin de Lutero, Saitou de Calvino y Sano de Zvinglio. No... sé que el stress por los exámenes de la universidad, las millones de tasas de café que he ingerido y las interminables noches de estudio han hecho efecto, pero tampoco es para alarmarse. Aunque para serles sincera me está gustando esa idea... ¡ Mentira !... Ya deben estar pensando que debo tener demasiada cafeína dentro...  
  
Por otra parte, he visto una película llamada Perfect Blue, es tipo anime y es muy buena. Si pueden búsquenla y véanla. Es un thriller excelente.  
  
Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, en realidad a mí me gusta la trama. Además, se me borró el verdadero prólogo y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo T-T. Bueno, basta de lamentos y de plática ¡ Vamos al fic ! y ¡ que lo disfruten !  
  
Dedicatoria:  
  
Este fic se lo dedico a Ali-chan, una muy buena amiga que he encontrado en la universidad. Espero te guste la historia Alicia, ¡espero ansiosa tus comentarios!.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Rk no me pertenece. Rk does not belong to me. Rk n'appartient pas à moi. Rk non appartiene a me. Rk gehört nicht zu mir. Rk não pertence a mim. ¿ He de decirlo en otro idioma para que lo entiendan?  
  
  
  
Falso Olvido  
  
  
  
Prólogo.-  
  
( versión revisada)*  
  
  
  
Creo que fue una noche de otoño o una de invierno. No recuerdo con exactitud. Estaba frente a mi ventana, al igual que estoy ahora, observando las hojas secas de los árboles regadas en las calles. Solo ojos que añoran la belleza en la simplicidad de su significado podrían haber categorizado esta vista de maravillosa. Aquella vez tuve la misma impresión de hoy, las hojas en el suelo me decían que hacía un buen tiempo el verano había pasado mas la brisa fresca que rozaba mi piel suavemente dejando una extraña sensación dentro de mí decía lo contrario. Fue exactamente una noche como esta que significó para mí el comienzo de una vida nueva y desconocida hasta ese entonces. Con el mismo clima de incertidumbre ambiental y la misma sensación de extrañeza por ver las calles desiertas y en paz y una luna grande, radiante y solitaria que también estaba en el negro firmamento alumbrando la ciudad. El paisaje era hermoso. Al tener tal vista frente a mí, sin esperar un momento más, decidí salir al encuentro del cálido viento que corría libremente por las desiertas calles. Sentía como aquella sensación indescriptible que solo la libertad puede brindar corría por mis venas mientras me hacía paso en medio de la nada. Comencé a saltar, caminar y de rato en rato a trotar, acercándome hacia lo inesperado, hacia lo que hasta tiempo después pude entender que era el génesis de un dolor que estaría y estará en mi pecho por siempre. Cómo podría imaginar que caminaba muy animada hacia el cadalso.  
  
Años atrás tampoco podría haber sabido que todo no terminaría donde debía. Por más que estuviese reacia a recordar, las memorias saltarían en los momentos menos indicados, recordándome un detalle y quizá una estupidez que otrora atesoraba. Recordándome lo que fui y no volveré a ser: una niña confiada, sin pasado por el cual preocuparse y que vive un presente con la ilusión de despertar cada día a un sinfín de aventuras nuevas. Es muy raro y hasta increíble saber un día pude pensar que mi futuro estaba muy lejos de mí. Que esa palabra que todos repetimos no significaba más que espectros promisorios de una vida plena y feliz. Una vida en la que la frustración, el arrepentimiento y el odio no existieran. Meras utopías.  
  
Seguía saltando y avanzando por las calles. Una alegría que brotó de lo indescriptible, aquella vivacidad que surgió de lo desconocido y que quizá me fue inherente en un tiempo, me mantenía en pie. No recuerdo muy bien todos los detalles de aquella vez. No recuerdo si fue en realidad el ambiente pacífico, calmado y fuera de lo normal lo que me llamó a salir a dar un paseo o fue otro motivo. Los recuerdos se hacen confusos al mezclarse con las sensaciones presentes. Quizá sea el tiempo lo que me hace olvidar algunos detalles, ya que no en vano diez largos años han pasado; o quizá sea esto lo que subconscientemente deseo. Olvidarme de todo de una vez por todas y ver hacia adelante. ¡Qué irónico! Mientras más deseas algo, más inaccesible te es. Bueno, al fin de al cabo no pasan de ser anhelos. Nada más.  
  
Caminé casi sin sentido por un buen rato. Mirando mas no observando. Moviéndome como un autómata, dejando que mis pies me llevaran a donde ellos quisieran; así, sin darme cuenta llegué al parque infantil al cual solía asistir cuando era una más pequeña y en el cual jugué interminables mañanas y tardes sin preocupación alguna. Me alegré de volver a aquel lugar el cual no veía desde hace tiempo, pero a la vez me impresioné al notar que el parque parecía más grande cuando estaba vacío. La clásica nostalgia del que crece y añora lo pasado surgió en mí por primera vez. Me pregunté si es que acaso los árboles y las flores que había alrededor extrañaban las risas y el correteo incansable de los niños o quizá también la conversación y el caminar pausado de alguna pareja. Supuse que así era. Todos extrañamos la compañía en algún momento de nuestra vida, a nadie le gusta estar solo. Al menos eso pensé en ese tiempo sin darme cuenta que había sensaciones peores. Como sentirse solo estando rodeado de gente. Aquello es sinceramente desolador pero se hace costumbre, como todo.  
  
Caminé por entre los árboles abrazándome a mí misma debido al viento frío que calaba dentro de mi ligero polo. El viento no era para nada más cálido en esta zona. Me arrepentí por no haber tomado una chaqueta o algo por el estilo antes de salir como un bólido de casa. Seguí caminando y por centésima vez pensé que aquel parque se vería más hermoso si plantaran jazmines u orquídeas en vez de aquellas alicaídas y casi agonizantes margaritas que conformaban el atractivo principal del lugar.  
  
Con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza me adentré un poco más y decidí sentarme un momento en el gras. Recosté mi espalda contra un viejo árbol, cerré mis ojos y disfruté de la compañía de la fría brisa y del movimiento de las ramas de los árboles. Mis piernas sintieron el húmedo pasto acariciándolas gentilmente debido a que mis bermudas no cubrían gran parte de ellas. Parecía que la lluvia del día anterior había dejado estragos en las plantas ya que mis piernas terminaron algo enlodadas. No me importó. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que aquel viento y las sensaciones que traía consigo se apoderaran de mí. Luego de unos momentos y sin proponérmelo empecé a recitar las estrofas de un poema que escribí cuando tenía catorce años y del que ahora no recuerdo más que la esencia. Recuerdo que lo declamé fervientemente como si viviese cada frase. Nunca antes lo había hecho con los otros poemas que solía escribir. La emoción y el sentimiento derrochados fue único. No sé ni nunca sabré lo que me hizo actuar de esa forma. Pensándolo bien, no sé ni siquiera qué fue lo que me hizo llegar a aquel lugar. Para una mente positivista no cabría la mínima posibilidad de que esto fuera un presagio mas para mí todo en aquel día fue pincelado por el destino. Con intención o, usando un término más preciso, con alevosía.  
  
El sexto sentido que todos de alguna forma poseemos en nosotros se hizo presente en mí alertándome que tenía compañía. Paré de recitar aquel viejo poema y abrí mis ojos rápidamente, temiendo a que hubiese alguna persona escuchándome. Para mi desesperación así era. Recostado en un árbol aledaño estaba un muchacho de cabello color del fuego incandescente y ojos del violeta más extraño observándome con aparente atención. No pude emitir sonido alguno que se asemejara a una palabra bien formada debido a una mezcla de sensaciones que iban por el rumbo del estupor y de la vergüenza. Aparentemente él se percató de mi estado por la cara de estupefacción que seguramente portaba y se dio cuenta que no esperaba que alguien me escuchara. Me pidió de favor que continuara, acompañando su petición con una amable y bella sonrisa. No sé qué es lo que me hizo hacer lo que me pedía pero solo pude asentir. Cerré nuevamente mis ojos y continué.  
  
Al terminar el poema me di cuenta que el muchacho estaba esta vez sentado frente a mí. Me ofreció la misma sonrisa de antes y me extendió su mano derecha para presentarse y luego felicitarme por el poema; yo le di la mía y pude esbozar una sonrisa en mi rostro. Le dije mi nombre aún algo tímida y luego de unos minutos de una conversación que no cruzaba los límites de lo trivial, me desinhibí completamente y sorprendentemente conversamos de todo y de nada durante largo tiempo. Su nombre era Kenshin Himura, un estudiante de Medicina de la universidad de Kyoto. Me preguntó por las motivaciones que tuve para escribir el poema y le conté que la verdad, que no era nada personal. Nunca sabré si en verdad me creyó pero dejó el tema de lado de súbito y comenzamos a charlar de variados temas que escapan de mi memoria. Después de un momento vi mi reloj y me percaté de lo tarde que era. Habían pasado cuatro horas y yo había salido de mi casa a una hora considerablemente avanzada. Le dije que debía irme y él se ofreció a acompañarme por si acaso podía haber algún peligro. Era la primera vez que alguien hacía esto y por una extraña razón me sentía muy feliz caminando a su lado. Tanto que no me importaba el resondro que encontraría en casa cuando llegase. Ahora es sencillo darse cuenta que desde el primer día tuvo una gran influencia sobre mí. La ingenuidad de la juventud puede ser muchas veces peligrosa.  
  
Creo que aquel día él iba a visitar a un pariente o un amigo; no lo recuerdo con exactitud. Me dijo que cuando caminaba de vuelta al lugar donde pasaba la noche vio a una persona tendida en el pasto. Creyó que era alguien que necesitaba de su ayuda y se acercó hacia donde yo estaba. Cuando llegó, pensó que estaba dormida y quiso despertarme porque el clima se estaba haciendo más frío con el transcurso de las horas sumado a que el lugar tampoco era apropiado para tomar una siesta. Cuando iba a hacerlo, según me dijo después, yo empecé a recitar aquellas estrofas. Entonces, corroído por la curiosidad decidió escucharme y así fue que sucedió todo lo demás.  
  
Es paradójico pero aquel poema trataba de un falso olvido, de una mujer que depositó toda su confianza y su ser en el hombre que amaba y este un buen día decidió acabar con aquello que hasta ese momento ella creyó indestructible y le dejoó solo aquella "sensación de pérdida, sensación de falso olvido". Ahora sí recuerdo. Era precisamente este el nombre del poema. Y la paradoja estaba en que fueron precisamente aquellos versos los que me dieron la oportunidad de conocerlo. Fue precisamente ese poema, que escribí tras leer una novela que me impresionó mucho, el que me abrió las puertas a los años más duros que había vivido hasta ese momento. Una vida nueva comenzó aquella vez y no era precisamente lo promisoria que yo imaginaba que sería. La acepción de futuro cambió radicalmente para mí.  
  
Ahora que puedo reflexionar con mayor amplitud mental sigo preguntándome cuándo fue que comenzó todo. Sé muy bien que aquel encuentro en el parque fue el punto de inflexión, pero ignoro cuándo fue que el destino decidió tornarse contrario y transformar aquel sueño idílico en una pesadilla. Hace diez años estaba mirando por la ventana al igual que hoy y decidí salir de casa movida por un motivo hasta ahora indescifrable. Han pasado diez años y descubro que este sentimiento sigue perenne en mi pecho. Después de tanto tiempo de impedir que los recuerdos afloraran, después de años de no permitirme un momento de debilidad, reprimiendo todo lo que estuviera relacionado a aquel tiempo, ahora me encuentro otra vez con el mismo sentimiento de angustia y desolación pero sobre todo de vacío y de pérdida de antes. Me siento aún carente de respuestas ante una tortura que claramente no merezco ni nunca merecí.  
  
Un poeta dijo que recordar es volver a vivir. Cuán cierto es aquello. Para mí, recordar es como poner el dedo en una llaga que no cicatrizó y que no cicatrizará nunca, así pasen miles de lustros o quizá hasta milenios. Es aceptar la derrota y saber que se ha vivido en un falso olvido, en una mentira. Quién iba a pensar que el poema que escribí cuando joven se convertiría en mi verdad. Ponerse una venda en los ojos es distinto que olvidar; fingir con una sonrisa muy bien preparada no es olvidar; es más, el odiar no te garantiza olvidar. Afrontar la realidad es muy duro pero saber que has evadido la verdad por siempre y que estás condenado a hacerlo para siempre es insufriblemente desgarrador.  
  
Daría mucho por olvidar. Por dejar todo de lado y despertar mañana diciendo que todo fue una pesadilla. Teniendo muy claro que tengo quince años y que aquel poema sigue fundido en el fondo de mi buró, olvidado porque la emoción por aquel libro ya pasó y fue reemplazado por otro que me inspira poemas nuevos y mejores. Utopías, anhelos que ni siquiera pueden ser expectativas porque no hay posibilidades de que puedan suceder. ¿ Cómo olvidar si...  
  
.......------.......-----......  
  
Okaasan... tadaima... - dijo un niño de cabello color de un rojo intenso y de ojos violetas oscuros mientras abrazaba por detrás a una mujer que observaba por la ventana una calle desierta. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, previamente habiendo apartado cuidadosamente sus cabellos oscuros de su rostro. Ella, que aparentemente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, volteó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Las lágrimas que estuvieron hasta entonces contenidas en sus ojos cayeron como cascadas en sus mejillas. Ella no separaba su vista de los ojos del niño y con una tierna y genuina sonrisa abrió sus brazos y atrajo hacia sí al niño. Lo mantuvo junto a ella así, demostrándole con aquel gesto, todo el amor que solo una madre puede sentir por su hijo.  
  
.......------......------.......  
  
  
  
... Si cada vez que lo veo sonreír veo la misma sonrisa de diez años atrás? ¿ Si veo en él todas sus expresiones?...  
  
Aun así no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió. Pasaría nuevamente por todo, las humillaciones, vejaciones, insultos y calumnias de las cuales fui objeto por parte de la gente y de mi propia familia. Volvería a vivir aquellos años de tormento solo por tenerlo junto a mí y oírlo decirme con aquella dulce voz: Okaa-san. Solo por tener la oportunidad de abrazarlo, besarlo y tenerlo cerca. Después de todo, es por él por quien decidí seguir viviendo, es por él por quien no me derrumbé en los peores momentos. Él fue la calma en medio de la tormenta. Él es la luz que me mantiene con esperanzas de vivir. Él es aquel soporte del que me sostuve para no caer cuando estaba al borde del abismo y es por él que seguiré en pie.  
  
Aunque sé que olvidar realmente no será posible no me importa seguir reprimiendo aquellos recuerdos lo que me resta de existencia. Si la recompensa es seguir viviendo la felicidad que conozco gracias a mi hijo ningún sacrificio es muy alto. Viviría gustosamente una y mil veces lo mismo, aunque eso implique conocer de nuevo a Kenshin Himura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas finales:  
  
Como verán es un universo alternativo, ¿ qué tal? , ¿ Les gustó? .¿ Les dejé con la horrible sensación de que no conté lo más importante?  
  
Por favor, necesito que me digan si les gustaría que continúe esta historia... ¡Necesito sus reviews!...  
  
Sayonara,  
  
Shiomei  
  
* Minna-san, he decidido revisar este fic y al leerlo me di cuenta que no era necesario el poema y pues agregué algunas cosas y quité otras. ¿ Está ahora mejor? ¡¡¡A mí me parece que está 100% mejor!!! Espero que sí. ¡Necesito sus reviews! Please!!! 


	2. Primer Capítulo

**Notas del autor:**

  
¡¡¡Hola Minna-san!!! ¡Lean las notas al final por favor!

**  
¡¡¡VAMOS AL FIC!!!**

  
**Disclaimer:**

RK no me pertenece. Las únicas cosas que realmente me pertenecen son mis CDs de RK, mis videos, mis fics y todo eso

**Dedicatoria:**

Este fic está dedicado a Alicia-chan, mi amiga de la universidad que tiene el suficiente tino como para gustarle RK. ! ¡¡¡Este va para ti Alicia!!!

"Para ejecutar grandes cosas es necesario vivir como si nunca se fuera a vivir". **Luc de Clapiers.**

  
**Falso Olvido**

_por Shiomei_

**-Primer capítulo-**

  
La ciudad completa estaría oscura si no fuera por las casas a la distancia, ordenadamente distribuidas en la ciudad, y aquellos grandes colosos que eran los edificios. Estos se imponían emitiendo algunas tenues y otras fortísimas luces que irradiaban la vitalidad necesaria en esta noche sin estrellas que parecía ser más oscura que todas las vividas anteriormente.

  
La pista estaba semivacía. Era domingo y la gente decidía irse al campo a pasear o quedarse en sus casas a pasar tranquilos el día. En estos tiempos, tranquilidad es de lo que más carecemos. Vivir en Japón podía ser fantástico. Grandes establecimientos: tiendas comerciales, restaurantes, discotecas, malls, etc. Y bastos centros recreacionales que te hacían olvidar el hecho de vivir sumergido en el estrés apremiante de la ciudad. En fin, Tokio era muy grande y era grandioso estar de vuelta. Tanto tiempo, tantos recuerdos, tanta pesadumbre vivida en este lugar. Pero todo estaba olvidado.

Al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer.

La vista seguía fija en la pista. Manejaba en una pista de alta velocidad a un paso bastante moderado. 80 kilómetros por hora era razonablemente cuidadoso y daba la oportunidad de admirar por las ventanas el paisaje. Por un lado la civilización, por llamarlo de algún modo, con todos los adelantos que una ciudad capital de uno de los países económicamente más importantes como esta podía ofrecer para beneplácito de los habitantes y además para la admiración de los turistas que llegaban multitudinariamente a dicha ciudad. Pero por el otro lado de la vía estaba otro paisaje. Uno del cual estaban más cerca ya que ella manejaba su hermoso convertible negro BMV por una vía en lo alto de Tokio que permitía ver hacia abajo, tan cerca y a la vez tan inalcanzable, los grandes monstruos de la tecnología y compararlos así con los veteranos árboles que engalanaban la vista natural que estaba a su lado.

Por un momento llegó a pensar al ver los letreros propagandísticos de las grandes compañías situados en medio de aquellas semi-lomas, que era un atentado contra la simplicidad que conformaba la verdadera belleza de la naturaleza. Aquella llena de esplendor y de vida de la cual estamos orgullosos de poseer a nuestro alrededor y a la que aniquilamos sin misericordia con nuestros adelantos. También creyó que un futuro no muy lejano, quizá cincuenta años o cien, la tierra comenzaría a erosionarse por completo y que los pulmones de la tierra, las áreas verdes, desaparecerían para dar paso a más edificios. No. El hombre seguramente, en su asombroso ingenio, crearía plantas artificiales capaces de fotosintetizar. Entonces todo el mundo estaría lleno de eso. Quedaríamos nosotros como rezagos de lo que llamamos "natural" y como muestra de lo imperfecta que es la naturaleza ya que no nos hizo tan eficientes como la mayoría de objetos y vidas creadas en laboratorios.

Cuán perjudicial y cuán útil e indispensable es la ciencia. La paradoja reside en que es el mismo humano en su afán de mejora el que destruye su misma esencia: la naturaleza en sí de ser un ser humano. Las virtudes, los sentimientos más puros, la belleza de una sonrisa ante la vida, etc. se pierden en el camino. Triviales, dicen. Hay quienes piensan que caminamos en un cadalso de oro. Sin cruces que cargar más que las personales. Un cadalso moderno del que no nos damos cuenta hasta que lo inevitable sucede. ¿Pero qué es lo inevitable? ¿Morir quizá? ¿O perdernos en un mundo en el que todos existimos mas no vivimos?, uno en el que las máquinas que en un tiempo nos sirvieron nos usen porque somos simplemente menos perfectos que ellos, o será quizá otro tipo de "inevitable". En realidad era un imponderable de nuestro existir. En realidad sería mejor...

Una mano en su brazo interrumpe sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado pensando en esto?

  
- Okaasan mira allá arriba - dijo la voz de un niño

  
- ¿Eh? ¿Me decías algo, Kenji?

  
- Si `kaa-san, mira hacia arriba, dijo señalando el cielo. Ella accedió por tan solo un segundo para después volver a conducir.

  
- Una estrella solitaria ¿verdad?

  
- No okaa-san, debe ser un planeta, está solo y las estrellas suelen oscilar y tienen otra coloración, quizá sea Marte ¿no crees?

  
- Es muy posible, Kenji.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando hace un momento Okaa-san? Estuviste casi toda una hora sin hablar.

  
- Suminasen, hijo. No pensaba en nada importante

- Ya veo. - dijo el niño volviendo a observar los alrededores de la vía- Okaa-san...

  
- ¿Sí?

  
- ¿Hace cuánto que no vienes a Japón?

  
- Diez u once años. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

  
- Casi mi edad...

  
- Más o menos.

  
- Es que estaba preguntándome ¿tuve algo que ver para que no volvieras a Japón?- preguntó el niño girando para verle el perfil a su madre. 

  
Ella estaba sorprendida por las preguntas. No había duda que él estaba creciendo y eso la asustaba, pero tendría que ocultar aquel temor y absolver las interrogantes lo antes posible antes de que comenzara el niño a sospechar algo. 

El niño volteó la cabeza de nuevo hacia el camino. Algo andaba mal. Su madre era de las mujeres que siempre tenían una respuesta inteligente en la punta de la lengua.

- No entiendo tu pregunta Kenji- respondió ella luego de un rato sin dejar de mirar al frente. 

- Que si tuve algo que ver con que no volvieras aquí. Es que es mucho tiempo y supongo que tú tuviste familiares aquí ¿no es verdad? Quizá fue por mí que no volviste aquí.

  
- No. No tuviste nada que ver, Kenji. No sé de donde sacas esas ideas.

- Es que es raro que en tanto tiempo no hayas vuelto al país donde naciste y ni siquiera te hayas comunicado con ellos, los que se supone son tu familia; nunca he visto a tus familiares, solo conozco algunos de mi padre pero de ti

  
- Ya te dije mil veces, Kenji, que no hubo oportunidad. Es de mala educación inquirir a alguien acerca de lo mismo tantas veces, se puede interpretar como falta de confianza.

  
- No fue esa mi intención, Okaa-san, solo es que nunca llamaste por teléfono, ni enviaste ni recibiste cartas de nadie desde aquí. Me dices que tengo un tío llamado Yahiko pero nunca lo llamaste, ni siquiera sé cómo es, era tu primo, según me dices, pero...

  
- Kenji, ya te dije que me vi forzada a romper relaciones con mi familia- interrumpió - Aún eres muy joven y no lo entenderías. Luego tuve oportunidad de ir al exterior para estudiar y...

  
- Y conociste a mi padre ¿ verdad? Luego nací yo y él murió cuando yo era apenas un bebé ¿verdad okaa-san?- respondió él en un tono sarcástico que jamás había usado delante de ella, como repitiendo una letanía que le costaba creer.

  
- Así es - respondió ella en voz baja, tragándose las ganas de perder la paciencia y hacer entender al niño que no tenía por qué meterse en cosas de adultos; mas sabía que esa reacción no hubiera sido la de una buena madre. 

  
Pero, ¡Dios!, ella también era humano y él sabía que este tipo de conversaciones no le gustaban; es más él niño ni siquiera debería cuestionar lo que ella le decía. 

- Madre, pero ¿conociste muy joven a mi padre verdad? 

  
- Así es hijo. Creo haberte contado esto innumerables veces - respondió ella sin mover la vista de la vía. Este tipo de conversaciones la ponían nerviosa y terriblemente acongojada.

  
- ¿Sabes que me hubiese gustado conocer a mi padre?

  
- Por supuesto hijo. - Pasó un trecho de al menos veinte minutos hasta que Kenji se decidió a hablar nuevamente.

- Okaasan...

  
- ¿Hai, Kenji?

  
- ¿Estás feliz de haber vuelto?- Tras unos momentos de pensar en la correcta respuesta ella dijo:

  
- Sí Kenji. - La mujer estacionó el carro en un lateral de la pista, miró a su hijo a los ojos y preguntó tranquilamente. Su estado emocional la traicionaba por dentro- ¿Por qué esas preguntas de nuevo Kenji?

  


  
- No es momento para quedarse callado. Debe haber alguna razón para hacer ese tipo de preguntas y me gustaría saberla.

  
- No es nada, solo se me ocurrió, okaa-san. Yo espero que no te haya incomodado.

  
- Está bien, como gustes - dijo ella aún guardando la compostura pero con una terrible sensación dentro de ella. 

Lágrimas amenazaban brotar de sus ojos. Después de arrancar el carro nuevamente, cogió un tissue de una caja que estaba encima del tablero del auto y se limpió los remanentes de un llanto largamente ansiado pero siempre, irremediablemente, contenido.

  
- Gomen, okaa-san, no quise... - dijo el niño al ver a su madre batallar con las lágrimas.

  
- No has hecho nada, Kenji, así que no tienes por qué disculparte.

  
- Pero estás llorando

  
- No es eso hijo. Es que estoy cansada por manejar todo el día. Todo está bien.

- Okaasan yo...

  
- ¿Sí?- preguntó ella ladeando el rostro y sonriéndole levemente. Las lágrimas se habían ido como por arte de magia aunque aquella sensación seguía, como siempre, omnipresente en su interior.

  
- ...te quiero mucho. - No pudo decir lo que quería. No ahora, esperaría al menos a que se establezcan para conversar con ella del asunto.

  
- Y yo a ti hijo, y yo a ti... - respondió sinceramente la mujer. Un suspiro siguió a aquella frase. ¿En realidad todo estaba bien? Por un momento quiso que eso no fuera un imponderable más en su vida o al menos que fuera uno que pudiera dejar de lado. Subió la cubierta del carro. Pisó el acelerador y el motor logró un despliegue de 110 kilómetros. La brisa fresca de aquella noche primaveral que momentos antes les rozaba el rostro con suma delicadeza ahora desordenaba sus cabellos. Lo mejor era apresurarse.

  
****

  
**_Hotel Hikashida_**

Habían llegado. El BMV estaba estacionado frente a la entrada del lujoso hotel cinco estrellas. La vista era preciosa, era uno de los mejores hoteles de Tokio, la publicidad de la revista no estaba equivocada. Desde afuera podía deducirse que todo el lugar era bellísimo. Mejor apreciarlo desde adentro.

Un hombre vestido de frac y notablemente bien parecido se acercó al carro apenas lo vio estacionarse. Abrió la puerta del auto y ofreció su mano a la mujer que estaba dentro.

- Buenas noches señorit... - dudó antes de continuar al ver a un niño en el asiento de al lado que le decía a la joven al volante "okaa-san"- Buenas noches y bienvenidos al hotel Hikashida ¿Tiene reservación la dama?- preguntó el que aparentemente era el anfitrión del hotel. 

  
-Muy agradecido y buenas noches para usted también- respondió ella bajando del carro ayudándose de la mano de aquel hombre quien tenía puestos los guantes blancos habituales de la gente de su oficio. Ella vestía unos pantalones de color crema claro, una blusa de seda color palo de rosa, zapatos marrones; un ligero maquillaje adornaba su joven rostro y sus cabellos negros como la noche estaban sueltos y ligeramente desordenados por la acción del viento.

Por la otra puerta del carro el niño salió y rápidamente se colocó junto a su madre.

- Buenas noches, joven - dijo un atentamente aquel sonriente hombre 

  
- Buenas noches - respondió el niño mientras le ofrecía el brazo de derecho a su madre. Ella sonrió ante tal deferencia y colocó uno de sus brazos en donde el niño quería. El pequeño vestía un pantalón negro de dril, una camisa color azul oscuro, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, y zapatos negros.

  
- Sí, tengo reservación -dijo ella volviéndose hacia el botones que tenía también una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿quién se encarga de mi vehículo? - El hombre chasqueó los dedos y se acercó un joven botones graciosamente vestido de azul y rojo, y preguntó:

-Buenas noches- hizo una deferencia con la cabeza a los huéspedes y luego se dirigió al hombre vestido de frac: ¿sí señor para servirle?

  
- Encárguese del vehículo de la dama- La mujer en cuestión le dio las llaves de su auto y siguió al anfitrión que momentos antes les había pedido que lo acompañaran. Luego de un momento estaban en un hall muy elegante.

  
El hotel estaba pintado de color crema. Los zócalos eran de la madera más fina y reluciente que Kenji había visto jamás. El diseño era novedoso. Dos puertas de hechura clásica, los pisos de parquet, y el techo empotrado en madera. Un aire clásico y elegante envolvía al lugar. Cuadros de paisajes y otros que eran copias de obras de arte clásicas. Él reconoció obras de Massacio, Giotto, Uchello, Guibertti, Donatello, etc. Kenji creyó reconocer una copia del "Nacimiento de Venus" de Botticcelli. Definitivamente era una copia porque él había visto la original en una galería en Florencia... ¿cuál era el nombre?... Uffizi... eso es, la galería de los Uffizi. Aquella vez lo había fascinado tanto ese cuadro que no paró de hablar a su madre de él por lo menos durante una semana. 

También aquella vez disfrutó de "La Primavera", pintado por aquel mismo autor. Después, en un viaje al Vaticano, había visto en la basílica del lugar La pietá de Miguel Ángel y podía jurar que nunca antes había sentido que una escultura o cualquier otro trabajo de arte estuviesen tan bien hechos, tan perfectos. Claro, aquella vez aún no veía toda la magnificencia del arte renacentista.

En fin, el hotel tenía lo adecuado para su gusto. Era elegante, moderno, bien distribuido, amplio y las pinturas estaban bien escogidas o al menos eso parecía hasta el momento. Luego daría una vuelta por el lugar para dar una crítica al respecto. 

No era difícil darse cuenta que el pasatiempo del niño era ir a exposiciones de arte. A pesar de su corta edad le encantaba admirar trabajos artísticos y en los constantes viajes que hacía con su madre siempre tuvo la oportunidad de conocer bellísimos lugares en los que nunca le faltaba un solo museo por conocer. Para su alegría su madre disfrutaba del arte tanto como él.

  
- ¿Si fuera tan amable de decirme cuál es el nombre con el que hizo la reservación, señora?- preguntó el hombre aún sin acostumbrarse a llamarla así ya que en realidad no le iba aquel apelativo. 

Ellos estaban sentados en una cómoda sala de estar que daba a una escalera de madera, aparentemente hecha de cedro, que llevaba al salón central del hotel. Ella contestó después sin siquiera voltear a ver al sorprendido anfitrión:

  
- Kaoru. Kaoru Tetsuya.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡¡¡Después de tanto tiempo Minna-san!!! Los exámenes me traían loca y he estado en una semana vacía totalmente de inspiración. Me he dedicado a leer mucho y déjenme recomendarles el Retrato de Dorian Gray. Es excelente. También un libro titulado Este Domingo, escrito por José Donoso, un excelente autor chileno. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y tengo todo el verano para mí.

Ahora, después de pasarme un buen tiempo escribiendo y borrando capítulos nuevos de mis fics, los cuales estaban pésimamente escritos, hay un capítulo que si me gustó y lo mejor es que los estoy dejando en ascuas! (risa de Megumi).

No se olviden de dejarme un review... ¿qué habrá pasado?... ¿Tetsuya? ... solo una pista... no he cambiado los apellidos de nadie. Eso quiere decir que... ¿qué creen?... ¡Adivinar y enviarme reviews es su trabajo, ténganme compasión, dejen un review sino no hay capítulo nuevo pronto!

(¡Qué chantajista se ha vuelto esta Shiomei!)

  
Arigato gozaimasu por leer este fic!!!!

  
**Ja ne!**

  
**Shiomei**  



	3. Segundo Capítulo

**Notas de la autora:**

  
¡Hola Minna-san! ¡Shiomei vuelve al ataque! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de este fic. Espero les guste y lo apoyen con su reviews. ^-^

  
**¡¡¡VAMOS AL FIC!!!**

  
_**Disclaimer:**_

Rk no me pertenece. Las únicas cosas que realmente me pertenecen son mis Cds de Rk, mis videos, mis fics y todo eso

_**Dedicatoria:**_

Este fic está dedicado a Alicia-chan, mi amiga de la universidad que tiene el suficiente tino como para gustarle RK. ! ¡¡¡Este va para ti Alicia!!!

  
**Recuerden esto:**

////Recuerdos ////  
////Pensamientos////

  


"Debemos tener cuidado de extraer de una experiencia solamente la sabiduría que contiene, y detenernos; no seamos como el gato que se sienta sobre la estufa caliente. Nunca volverá a sentarse sobre una estufa caliente (y eso está bien); pero tampoco volverá a sentarse sobre una fría." **Mark Twain.**

  
**Falso Olvido**

  
_por Shiomei_

  


-Segundo capítulo-

- ¿Es usted la señora Tetsuya?- preguntó aquel hombre muy sobresaltado, causando que todos los trabajadores del lugar voltearan la vista hacia la elegante mujer de cabellos oscuros que estaba sentada de espaldas a todos.

  
- La misma- respondió ella de espaldas al maitrè- ¿de casualidad hay algún problema con mi reservación, señor?

- ¡Oh no para nada, Tetsuya-dono! Disculpe mi descortesía, es solo que no imaginaba a la señora tan joven y tan be- oh- disculpe nuevamente, solo quer-quería decir que estábamos esperando a la señora con ansias ¿Usted reservó la suite presidencial verdad?- preguntó aquel hombre queriendo hacer conversación.

  
- Permíteme un segundo querido- dijo refiriéndose a Kenji. Luego volteó lentamente hacia donde estaba el encargado del hotel y dijo con el rostro muy serio, aquel que siempre utilizaba cuando hacía negocios o transacciones,

  
- Le recuerdo señor que a usted no lo contrataron para "imaginarse" a los clientes que llegan a este hotel sino que para atenderlos y satisfacer sus necesidades- Aquel gesto severo causó que el anfitrión solo asintiera y tragara la saliva que se le había quedado atorada en la garganta- Además - agregó con una sonrisa casual- yo no hago ese tipo de arreglos señor, de eso se encargan mis empleados y confío plenamente en su eficiencia, así que creo que todo está claro y que usted no necesita corroborar ningún dato sobre mi estadía en este hotel, ¿no es así?- terminó en un tono de comando pero a la vez sin perder la educación y la amabilidad que le eran característicos.

  
- Sí señora. Me disculpo sobremanera por mi comportamiento; si me concede un segundo, en un momento le alcanzo sus llaves, con permiso- respondió el hombre de cabellos castaños muy avergonzado haciendo una reverencia demasiado pronunciada causando que Kenji lo mirara con desprecio."Qué mal gusto"

  
- Propio- respondió ella volteando nuevamente para continuar, como si no hubiese existido el altercado, la conversación que hasta la interrupción sostenía con su hijo- te decía que a mi también me pareció muy impresionante aquella galería de arte, querido, pero permíteme dudar de que sea la mejor de la temporada, creo que la que vimos en Alemania hace dos semanas presentaba mejores piezas, es más, me atrevería a catalogarlas como las mejores de la temporada. A mi modo de ver, estas tienen una gran diferencia en calidad respecto a aquellas que vimos en Boston.

  
- ¿Tú crees mamá? A mi me parece que aquella artista parecía no otorgarle un significado a sus pinturas, es que como si cada una estuviera vacía, en cambio aquel joven excéntrico de Boston, explicaba con una naturalidad incontrastable la esencia de sus obras

  
- Es que, querido, ¿qué es lo que te he venido diciendo siempre? - preguntó ella muy mirándolo fijo a los ojos y sin perder la sonrisa de los labios.

  
- Sí mamá, ya sé, que a la pintura abstracta no se le debe buscar un significado en la explicación del artista sino darle uno propio desde nuestra perspectiva, aún así no me gustó mucho okaa-san, no me gusta cuando predomina el verde, es más, odio el verde- dijo con un gesto de desaprobación que se le hizo muy familiar. Sin tener que ahondar mucho en sus memorias recordó la vez en que escuchó las mismas palabras y vio el mismo gesto en otra persona; todo se le vino a la mente súbitamente, años de evasión se derrumbaron ante un simple recuerdo,

_ Vamos koishii tú sabes que odio el verde, elige otro color..._

- ¿Okaa-san me estás escuchando?

Kaoru se le quedó viendo al niño con una mirada impertérrita. Luego se cogió la cabeza con una de sus manos, cerró los ojos y dijo lo más normalmente que pudo,

  
- Sí hijo, te escucho; es solo que de repente me dolió la cabeza.

  
- ¿Estás bien okaa-san?- preguntó el consternado niño acercándose a su madre y separando algunos cabellos que cubrían su rostro para verla mejor.

  
**_No puedo levantar el rostro, no puedo ver aquellos ojos ni ese rostro infantil idénticos a aquel hombre, no sé qué podría pasar No puede ser, maldita sea ¿por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo? Vamos Kaoru esto no puede vencerte, lo prometiste por tu hijo, no es momento de volverse débil. Demuéstrale a Kenji que no te pasa nada, vamos, hazlo de una vez que debe estar muy preocupado_**

Kaoru levantó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa tímida para el muchacho. Su manó tembló al intentar acariciar el rostro al niño y dijo suavemente,

  
- Sí hijo, no te preocupes okaa-san ya está bien. Debe ser el esfuerzo de manejar tantas horas que me tiene con este malestar.

  
- Okaa-san te dije que sería mejor traer al chofer y tú no quisiste hacerlo y ahora te sientes mal; es que a veces eres muy terca kaa-chan

  
- Estoy mucho mejor Kenji, de verdad- le aseguró ella sonriendo más mientras su hijo cambiaba los papeles, siendo ahora ella la reprendida. Kenji sonrió también.

**_Por esa sonrisa es por quien has luchado siempre Kaoru, no puedes dejar que aquellos ojos se llenen de lágrimas por tu culpa, la sonrisa que tiene en el rostro no puede esfumarse por unos simples recuerdos, inclusive si esos conforman parte de su vida después de tanto tiempo no puedes dejarte vencer por aquello ya está enterrado Kaoru y es mejor dejarlo así_**

- Si tú lo dices Okaa-san- agregó él dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola tiernamente- no me hagas asustar nuevamente así ¿está bien? Prométeme que irás directamente a la cama esta noche y no te pondrás a revisar ningún documento ¿está bien?

Ella solo lo siguió mirando admirando la transformación en sus rasgos al adoptar una pose seria, no hay duda que eso lo había heredado de ella. **_Al menos eso_**

  
- Okaa-san, ¡te hice una pregunta!

  
- Sí hijo, está bien pero

  
- Nada de "peros" Tetsuya-dono- el niño interrumpió frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero al mismo tiempo. **_Ese rostro, esa mirada oh Dios_**

_Nada de "peros" Kaoru-dono, sabes que no voy a ceder esta vez, más te vale hacerme caso... y no pongo cara de engreído Kaoru-dono no cambies el tema_

Kaoru sacudió levemente la cabeza como deshaciéndose del recuerdo y agregó,

  
- Creo que un relajante baño nos haría bien antes ¿no crees?

  
- Tienes razón okaa-san, pero después de eso te vas a la cama ok?

  
- Kenji- dijo la madre en tono de reprimenda- ¿qué te dije acerca

- Está bien mamá, está bien, no vuelvo a usar palabras que están fuera de nuestro lenguaje.- dijo él en tono de molestia

  
- Es por tu bien querido, es por tu bien- le dijo agregándole a la reprimenda una sonrisa que hizo que su hijo solo la correspondiera con una.

  
- Tienes razón, kaa-chan.

  
- Good boy, darling.

- ¡¿Kaa-san?!

  
- Estaba jugando hijo, solo jugando, querido- intentó decir mientras evadía las ganas de reírse de la expresión de sorpresa de su hijo. 

  
- Todo listo señora, si fuera tan amable- dijo de nuevo aquel hombre extendiéndole una carpeta de cuero negro y una pluma de oro y plata con el nombre del hotel elegantemente grabado en la parte superior.

-Por supuesto. - Tomó ambos objetos y se dispuso a firmar, cuando terminó lo entregó al hombre que esperaba pacientemente que ella acabara con el procedimiento de rutina- aquí tiene-le dijo con mucha amabilidad.

  
- Muy agradecido Tetsuya-dono. Ahora uno de nuestros empleados la acompañará hasta su suite y verificará que se sienta a gusto con nuestras instalaciones. No está demás recordarle a la señora que este hotel está inmensamente complacido de tener a tan distinguidos huéspedes entre nosotros. Espero que el lapso que pase en este hotel sea uno muy agradable y que logre satisfacer todas sus expectativas. Para cualquier necesidad solo necesita llamarme y acudiré gustoso enseguida.

- Arigato gozaimasu- respondió ella incorporándose del sillón ayudada de la mano que su hijo le ofrecía con caballerosidad y negando la que el encargado le había extendido. 

- Por aquí si me hacen el favor los señores- dijo una de las empleadas que hizo una profusa reverencia en señal de que les cedía el paso. 

-¡Ah!, lo olvidaba, agradecería que mi presencia en el hotel no fuera expuesta al conocimiento público.

  
- Por supuesto señora-respondió el encargado- la privacidad es el principio más importante para nosotros.

  
- Me complace oír eso.- agregó con una sonrisa- Con permiso.

  
Y sin esperar oír la respuesta del encargado ambos se dirigieron al ascensor acompañados de la mucama.

Dos horas después Kenji estaba en un espacioso cuarto que daba a la suite presidencial que ocupaba su madre. Tenía un televisor de más o menos sesenta pulgadas frente a él y un estéreo acorde al tamaño del televisor. El niño estaba envuelto en una confortable bata blanca y usaba pantuflas del mismo color. Su cabellera larga caía libre en su espalda y a los laterales de su rostro. El niño andaba libremente viendo los estantes de madera con libros de cubiertas de cuero muy brillantes, el inmenso closet de caoba en el que su ropa ya había sido acomodada por una mucama. El techo, que había sido tallado aparentemente con especial esmero por el ebanista, era de una madera tan reluciente que parecía recién barnizada. El cuarto era una belleza pero tenía un modelo muy barroco para su gusto; era como si quisieran que una vez instalado dijeras "qué grandioso" y eso lo molestaba. La ostentación, después de todo, era uno de los defectos que su madre le había enseñado a evitar. Aun así no dejaba de ser extremadamente encantador para tratarse solo de un cuarto. 

  
Sin que se diera cuenta la figura de su madre apareció en el umbral de su puerta. Ella estaba envuelta en una bata simple de seda color azul marino que le llegaba a los tobillos, al igual que el atuendo de dormir que llevaba dentro. Tenía el cabello todavía húmedo y suelto en todo su esplendor, su rostro no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje y aquellos labios pálidos esbozaban una sonrisa que la hacía incomparablemente superior a pintura alguna que reflejara belleza.

  
Cuando volteó al percibir que alguien lo miraba se encontró con su bellísima madre. La abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla empinándose un poco para llegar a su nivel.

- ¿Qué tal tu baño, okaa-san?

  
- Relajante, hijo, gracias ¿y el tuyo?- preguntó acariciando el encantador rostro de su hijo.

- De la misma manera- respondió él cerrando los ojos mientras su madre le masajeaba la cabeza suavemente, trazando círculos invisibles y revoloteando su cabello enredado.

  
- ¿Qué hacías ahí parado, eh?- preguntó ella sonriéndole más mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta sin detener el trabajo de sus manos.

  
- Solo observaba el diseño del cuarto, okaa-san; me pregunto si todos seguirán el mismo patrón- dijo después de abrir los ojos cuando su madre terminó de relajarlo.

  
- Pues mi cuarto es un tanto distinto, ¿quieres verlo?

  
- ¡Hai!-respondió entusiastamente el niño.

Apenas entraron al cuarto, Kenji quedó anonadado ante la perfección del cuarto de su madre: era inmenso y tenía muchos más implementos repartidos alrededor del lugar que su cuarto. El piso era también parquet, las ventanas tenían marcos de madera como en el suyo pero de tamaño más grande; había dos burós a cada lado de la cama en vez de uno, como en su habitación; la cama era un ejemplar King size, como la suya, y estaba colocada sobre una enorme alfombra de color marrón con diseños en guinda y mostaza. Otras alfombras estaban debajo de la mesa había dos sillas de madera en el flanco izquierdo; también un escritorio en el que ya estaba colocada la compañera inseparable de su madre: la Lap Top IBM color plomo y negro. Un closet también muy espacioso parecido al suyo, perfectamente tallado y con espejos interiores, y un tocador en el que estaban acomodados los implementos de belleza que su madre casi nunca usaba. 

Los equipos de entretenimiento estaban dentro de un compartimiento situado en la pared y en el techo, y que con una orden del control remoto salía de su escondite en la pared el equipo de sonido, y, del techo, el delgado e inmenso televisor. El techo también era una obra de arte pero una más grande y espectacular. El estilo era sobrio y tenía curvas talladas que se concatenaban al centro, formando a los costados diseños curvilíneos agradables a la vista. 

  
Después de su inspección Kenji tomó de nuevo la mano de su madre y la llevó hacia la cama y le recordó la promesa que le había hecho hace unos momentos en el lobby del hotel. 

  
- Es hora de que descanses sino mañana vas a tener ojeras muy desagradables, kaa-san.

  
- Está bien Kenji- respondió antes soltando un suspiro- pero como ya está seco tu cabello, antes te lo voy a cepillar ¿te parece?

  
- Si no es mucha molestia, arigato kaa-san.- respondió el niño muy alegre. Estos momentos con su madre eran los que más atesoraba. No siempre había espacios para momentos como estos en la apretada agenda de su madre.

  
- Ninguna, hijo, es un placer.

Después de media hora de cepillado, Kaoru había desenredado todo el cabello de su hijo e iba a comentárselo cuando se dio cuenta de que la respiración del niño llevaba un paso más calmado y que sus hombros ya no estaban tan erguidos como la postura habitual del niño. Al parecer dormía placidamente. Suavemente lo atrajo hacia sí y tras numerosos intentos, logró quitarle la bata al niño y acostarlo dentro de los cobertores sin que despertase. Ella hizo lo mismo consigo y después de besarlo en la frente apagó las lámparas y se dispuso a dormir. Necesitaban el descanso ya que el día siguiente sería un día muy agitado.

********

El sonido de su teléfono celular la despertó del profundo sueño en que segundos estaba antes de que la máquina infernal hiciera ese espantoso ruido. Eran las diez de la mañana, según comprobó en su teléfono móvil. _**No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto**_

  
Kenji hizo un gesto de molestia en el rostro mas no despertó, solo cambió de posición, abrazando esta vez a su madre, y siguió durmiendo. Kaoru cogió rápidamente el auricular para no interrumpir el sueño de su hijo y contestó de mala gana,

  
- ¿Moshi moshi?

  
- Konichi-wa, ¿Podría hacerme el favor de comunicarme con Kaoru Tetsuya?

  
- Eso depende de quién quiera hablar con ella- respondió ella en un tono nada amigable.

  
- Oh es cierto, disculpe mis malas maneras, mi nombre es Misao Makimachi y soy la encargada de asesorar a Tetsuya-dono en la compra de la residencia que encomendó a la empresa en que trabajo; me comunicaron que debía contactarme con ella el día de hoy ¿Podría comunicarme con ella por favor?- dijo rápidamente la voz de una joven.

  
- Oh ya veo, dijo ella suavizando la expresión de su rostro. En ese caso está hablando con ella misma.

-Oh Konichi wa Tetsuya-dono un placer oírla, le ruego disculpe nuevamente mi previa descortesía y espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante. Llamaba para acordar la fecha en que

  
- Sí, sí, claro. Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Pero Misao-chan- interrumpió ella de repente- ¿cómo es eso de tratar a los amigos con tanta formalidad? Te aseguro que los negocios pueden esperar, antes dime, ¿cómo has estado durante todo este tiempo? ¿y Soujiro? Hace buen tiempo que no los veo a ambos.

  
Unos segundos pasaron antes de que

  
- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡¿Tanuki--chan?! - se oyó el grito al otro lado de la línea. Kaoru tuvo que apartar el auricular de su oído para evitar quedarse sorda de por vida.

  
- Veo que aún me recuerdas, Misao-chan, solo un pequeño favor, no comentes ese apodo con la prensa, sería demasiado embarazoso. 

Después de decir esto, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven; Acertó en la reacción que pensó que ella tendría al saber de su identidad. Tal vez su llegada a Japón no tenía por que ser necesariamente aciaga, es más, ya comenzaba a agradarle.

Continuará

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

  
¡Hola de nuevo Minna-san! Otro capítulo de este fic que había dejado olvidado hace tiempo. ¡En el transcurso del mes estaré actualizando los otros fics que son relativamente antiguos! 

  
¡Arigato por leer este fic, ahora aprieta aquel botoncito que está allí abajo y déjame un review! ¡Has que seesha se sienta motivada a escribir otro capítulo!

  
**Ja ne!**

**Shiomei**

  



	4. Cuarto Capítulo

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola Minna-san! Espero de todo corazón que disfruten este capítulo y que me dejen sus reviews que siempre sirven para insuflarnos de ánimo, a los autores, para actualizar.   


**¡¡¡VAMOS AL FIC!!!**

  


**Disclaimer:**

RK no me pertenece. Las únicas cosas que realmente me pertenecen son mis CDs de RK, mis videos, mis fics y todo eso

**Dedicatoria:**

Este fic está dedicado a Alicia-chan, mi amiga de la universidad que tiene el suficiente tino como para gustarle RK. ! ¡¡¡Este va para ti Alicia!!! Pero este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para mi nee-chan Hana Aino. ¡Espero te agrade! ^^

  
Recuerden esto:

_////Recuerdos //// _

_**////Pensamientos////**_

  
"No hay que confundir nunca el conocimiento con sabiduría. El primero nos sirve para ganarnos la vida; la sabiduría nos enseña a vivir" **Sandra Carey.**

  
**Falso Olvido**

_por Shiomei_

**  
-Tercer capítulo-**

  
Todo estaba en orden. Por fin se había terminado de remodelar su nueva casa en Tokio y al menos ya podía sentirse menos foránea en su país, aunque parezca irónico. Tanto tiempo había pasado que toda la ciudad estaba casi irreconocible: más tiendas, más centros industriales, calles con diferentes nombre, etc. En fin, toda una metrópoli en el sentido correcto de la palabra. Una que había crecido a una velocidad extrema sin que ella estuviera ahí para admirarlo. 

  
Misao-chan la había ayudado mucho, al igual que Soujiro. Era increíble cómo ambos seguían casi iguales; sus personalidades se habían conservado inalterables, aunque ahora con rostros menos infantiles y con conversaciones que no trataban precisamente de las fiestas a las que irían el fin de semana ni de campamentos u ocupaciones por el estilo tan típicos de adolescentes, sino de trabajo y conferencias a las que querían asistir o, como esparcimiento, la visita a algún nuevo restaurante o bar de la ciudad. No podía mentir; ella tuvo planeado todo desde el principio; es más, sus planes aún no se terminaban de concretar. Aún estando lejos todos esos años el pertenecer a una clase influyente le permitió conocer y estar al tanto de las actividades de sus seres queridos en su país natal y fue así que una vez recibida aquella carta de invitación de la Universidad de Tokio para unirse a la plana docente de ese centro de estudios y aceptada, no sin antes llevar muchos días de vacilaciones, decidió reaparecer frente a ellos apelando al factor sorpresa. Y vaya sorpresa que les dio.

  
Era indudable que Kaoru Tetsuya era más que conocida por la prensa y su nombre reverberaba en las pláticas de los clubes culturales más elevados. Imposible que no se hablara de ella siempre que aquellas tertulias terminaran en los mejores escritores contemporáneos o en los mejores críticos de arte. Aún así, poco se sabía de ella fuera de que era una mujer que no aparentaba más de veinte tres años y que era hermosa, con talento extraordinario para escribir y departir en las reuniones, y ojo crítico implacable para las obras de arte. Además era también sabido que estuvo casada con el importantísimo y millonario empresario mitad japonés y mitad francés Jules Tetsuya de Gaulle, fallecido ya, con quien tuvo un hijo llamado Kenji, de quien se sabía tanto como de su pasado. La prensa nunca pudo sacarle foto alguna y como ella tenía terminantemente prohibido que los miembros de sus seguridad permitieran que los periodistas se acercaran a ella era muy difícil que se filtrara algún paparazzi en su casa; no brindaba entrevistas y es por esto que era más que difícil preguntarle sobre su vida privada o detalles sobre su rutina y en, en fin, sobre cualquier cosa. Era muy hermética. Lo que sí se sabía era que el niño tenía aproximadamente diez años de edad - ya que en vida su padre comentaba mucho sobre él- y esto no dejaba de causar asombro y fomentar el encono de las clases altas al especular que la distinguida señora Tetsuya pudo haberse embarazado siendo una niña y sin haberse casado antes usando a la criatura para engatusar al millonario empresario que debía llevarle bastantes años de edad. Aún así todo era mera especulación. Aquella relación siempre había permanecido en las sombras. De un día para otro se supo que Tetsuya estaba casado y que tenía un bebé al que llamó Kenji. Todo el mundo se preguntaba quién era la esposa, de qué familia distinguida provenía o qué título nobiliario ostentaba su padre y esa clase de honores que ciertas personas creen que los hacen no solo diferentes sino mejores. Al final solo se supo que la mujer no era francesa y que la había conocido en uno de sus viajes. Nunca se la vio o escuchó de ella hasta que su nombre brilló por méritos propios. Nunca nadie supo los detalles de cómo ni cuándo ni dónde se conocieron con Tetsuya o empezaron la relación tan controvertida. Tanto a él como a ella le disgustaban las cámaras, es más, no les gustó nunca la prensa en general y era por eso que ella siempre evitó dar conferencias televisadas o radiales en todos los países que conocía, invitada por muchas Universidades que solicitaban sus charlas; esto ciertamente frustraba a los periodistas y a la vez le otorgaba cada vez más ese toque de misterio propio de Kaoru Tetsuya. Su llegada a Japón aún causaba gran expectativa. Se habían enterado que llegaría al país nipón en cualquier momento. Aún no se enteraban que ella ya estaba alojada en Japón junto a su hijo desde hace unos días. 

  
La razón de su mudanza de su fastuosa casa "de descanso", como lo llamaba su fallecido esposo antes de casarse con ella, en Normandía, una región pacífica y bella al oeste de Francia, a Tokio permanecía como un enigma. Hay quienes dijeron que era porque publicaría en su lugar natal su nuevo libro, causando que muchos franceses se indignaran ya que ella siempre los había publicado en Francia, que después de todo, era el lugar donde aprendió a escribir, según decían muchos. Otros, con intenciones protervas, aseguraban que se iba porque se casaría con un japonés millonario, tal como lo había hecho con su primer esposo. Las malas lenguas y la prensa amarilla la querían hacer aparecer como una mujer trepadora, que del anonimato surgió a la fama al casarse con semejante hombre. Sin embargo, esto último no era lo más generalizado. La mayoría de gente adoraba sus obras por su calidad y consideraba encomiables las fundaciones de ayuda a los niños abandonados, a los pobres y también, con especial interés, a las madres solteras que tenía distribuidas en casi todo ese país, y aunque pocos la habían visto de cerca sabían que era una buena mujer que sin hacer mucho aspaviento ayudaba a quienes la necesitaban sin necesidad de salir en la pantalla y hacer públicos sus buenos actos. 

Ahora en Tokio, Kaoru Tetsuya, se encontraba haciendo las últimas decoraciones de su casa. Precisamente unas horas antes le habían llegado desde Francia sus cuadros predilectos y ahora se encargaba de colocarlos en los ambientes que Misao misma había decorado con mucho empeño. La casa era espaciosa; no tan grande como las que poseía en Francia ni mucho menos como las que su esposo le había heredado, que eran más edificios enteros y villas inmensas que casas, pero era lo suficientemente amplia como para que siquiera veinte personas vivieran más que felices. Constaba de dos pisos y estaba en una parte alejada de la ciudad. Tenía un gran jardín con rosales y estaba rodeado por rejas. Lo que más le gustaba era la laguna artificial en la parte posterior de la casa, en la que había peces de colores y un pequeño "puente" o, para ser más justos, un paso con barandas a los costados, de techo cubierto de plantas naturales que en su mayoría eran enredaderas, en el que era posible pararse a contemplar en un día soleado a los pececillos moverse de lado a lado del agua y disfrutar del olor a naturaleza y tranquilidad que ahí se respiraba. 

  
Por fuera la casa se veía de un modelo clásico y elegante pero que a la vez al verla daba la sensación de tener alguna que otra característica rural que la hacía menos sofisticada y capaz de combinar muy bien con los alrededores. Si por fuera era una obra de arte de arquitectura, por dentro era simplemente una belleza. El piso era de parquet, como le gustaba a ella, las paredes estaban pintadas de acuerdo a los ambientes. La cocina era de color mostaza con todo los decorados hechos en madera; los electrodomésticos estaban empotrados en diseños de madera que los hacía parecer hechos originalmente de ese material. El comedor tenía un color ocre, pero muy leve; la mesa, y los aparadores de los costados eran de cedro, coloración que contrastaba con las paredes. El mini-bar, más al fondo, estaba en un cuarto pequeño, pintado de color vino pero también en una tonalidad clara. En el estudio estaba, al centro, una pintura en el que aparecían Akira, como lo llamaba Kaoru, ella y Kenji en sus brazos, aún bebé. Tenía sillones de cuero marrón y estantes en cedro donde una multitud de libros se encontraban ordenados. Un escritorio que había pasado por generaciones en la familia de su esposo y una silla de procedencia inglesa, regalo de de uno de sus socios más cercanos.   


Así, cada uno de los ambientes contaba con cuadros hermosos. En la cocina había bodegones preciosos y, en general, en toda la casa se respiraba arte y buen gusto. Los cuartos eran más simples de lo que cualquiera se pudiera haber esperado pero no por eso faltos de gusto. El cuarto principal, que era el de Kaoru, estaba totalmente alfombrado y tenía un baño propio con mayólicas color crema y dibujos, tenues, de plumas doradas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de crema y habían colgados dos cuadros. Uno era un paisaje bellísimo y otro era un retrato suyo con su hijo que les fue regalado por un pintor afamado de Italia. Lo que hacía realmente encantador el cuarto era la vista que después de cruzar una mampara y lograr salir al balcón se apreciaba. Era más que precioso, espectacular. Todo verde, con árboles de sakura y las rosas en flor y si el cielo estaba despejado no podía pedirse más para ser feliz.

El cuarto del niño era algo extraño. Se combinaba la elegancia de la sobriedad con lo infantil. Adornos de caballos, carros antiguos y nuevos, en madera y en plástico, estaban dispersos en los distintos aparadores. Un escritorio pequeño e informal, una computadora negra en uno de los lados y una gran pila de libros en uno de los estantes de la pared constituían su rincón de estudios. Luego, frente a su cama una ventana grande que ofrecía una vista panorámica en dirección a la laguna que disputaba la belleza de la vista del cuarto de su madre. Un baño pequeño con mayólicas color azul cielo y piso de cerámica azul oscuro. Un armario que no ocupaba espacio por estar empotrado en la pared contenía su ropa ordenada de acuerdo a la ocasión, tal como en el de su madre. Su cama era de dos plazas y, por cortesía de Soujiro y su ingenio siempre vivo, el techo en las noches daba la impresión de estar mirando el cielo, como si no existiese en realidad aquella cubierta. En las mañanas el color permanecía blanco, como si nada hubiese de raro en él. Extraño en verdad pero no menos fascinante. 

Misao y Soujiro trabajaban juntos en una empresa que ellos mismo habían emprendido unos años antes y que les daba buenos ingresos. Ella era diseñadora de ambientes y él arquitecto. No era necesario decir que hacían una excelente pareja de negocios y aunque no lo quisieran admitir parecía que algo romántico había entre ellos ya que simplemente parecían ser lo que muchos llaman el uno para el otro. Compartían los mismos gustos, se conocían muy bien y el carácter de ambos era afín, tanto que siempre se les veía con una sonrisa en el rostro mas cuando se molestaban era mejor no acercarse a ellos. 

  
Lo que sucedió después de aquella llamada es digno de relatarlo aquí. Misao aún no podía creer que Kaoru Tetsuya era la tanuki con quien había ido al colegio. Bueno, el nombre coincidía, es cierto, pero nadie se podía imaginar algo así. Desde que ella había desaparecido de sus vidas no habían llegado a saber absolutamente nada de ella. Aquella muchacha algo parecida a un marimacho que sin embargo era bonita y llena de gracia femenina cuando estaba tranquila ahora estaba convertida en una mujer que aunque joven reflejaba cultura, glamour y experiencia. Le gustaba escribir, según recordaba, y era buena en ello. Muchos de sus poemas y sus pequeños relatos habían ganado uno que otro suspiro en las clases de Literatura y muchas A en talleres de Narrativa y Poesía. Misao nunca pensó que su amiga se dedicaría a escribir como trabajo, siempre lo pensó como su pasatiempo. Soujiro, quien siempre fue un amigo muy cercano a ella, creyó que sería doctora ya que en los últimos tiempos que la frecuentó se la veía tan emocionada con esa profesión que ya la imaginaba con una bata blanca y una mascarilla operando en alguna clínica importante del país. Era muy responsable en sus estudios y aunque no era de muchos amigos era buena camarada. Tenía un carácter un poco hermético y su grupo de amistades se reducía a él, Misao, Tae y Sanosuke. Todos se habían conocido en clase de Literatura mientras el profesor les encomendó un trabajo grupal. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos y aunque Sano, como llamaban de cariño a Sanosuke, era algo distraído y no muy cooperativo que digamos en lo relativo a lo académico entre todos supieron sobrellevar sus diferencias y trabajar en un ambiente de tranquilidad. Las usuales "peleas" entre Kaoru y Misao, que mostraron el lado explosivo de la "tanuki" no se hacían extrañar por divergencias de opinión pero aún así nunca fueron nada de importancia, eran como la sal y pimienta en sus nunca aburridas reuniones. Ahora Kaoru era una mujer importante y tenía un hijo de diez años. Era suficiente como para que incluso una persona como Misao se quedara atónita y, aún más sorprendente, callada.

  
El menos observador pudo haber pensado que todo se cortó de pronto con la desaparición de Kaoru. Pues, por el contrario, la disociación del grupo se dio paulatinamente. En los últimos tiempos Kaoru ya no salía mucho con ellos; salía del colegio rápidamente, como si tuviese mucha prisa; en su casa los fines de semana no se la podía ubicar porque se supone había salido con sus amigos, cosa rara ya que no le conocían otros más que ellos. Cuando le preguntaban salía con indirectas o evasivas y sonreía diciendo "todos tenemos secretos ¿no?". Así, con el pasar del tiempo las relaciones se habían vuelto rutinarias: un hola ¿qué tal?, ¿cómo te va?, luego un adiós y una sonrisa en momentos de aprietos para no revelar aquel "secreto suyo" eran lo común en su alicaída relación.

********

  
Qué distinta se veía ahora. Soujiro estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la casa que había diseñado viéndola admirar uno de sus cuadros con una copa en una mano y con una servilleta crema en la otra. Él había llegado de visita trayendo información que le fue pedida por Kaoru y también, una vez más, impedido de aguantar la tentación de ver a su creación. Sí. Definitivamente estaba orgulloso y nunca se cansaría de admirar esta casa. Era su obra de arte, su "bebé", como le había dicho a Misao cuando la terminó de hacer en los planos antes de que supieran que Kaoru Tetsuya era Kaoru-chan y trataban de impresionar con una casa de ensueño a la viejecita esnob y ricachona que suponían que era la renombrada escritora. Vaya sorpresa que se dio cuando Misao lo llevó a "conocerla". Misao sí que sabía cómo actuar. Esa comadreja nunca cambiaría. Aún le causaba risa el recuerdo. Vaya vergüenza para él. Se había vestido con su mejor traje, se había echado su mejor colonia -una Armani que le había regalado su padre y que solo usaba en ocasiones importantes- y se había peinado lo más decentemente posible para encajar con los estándares de una mujer del vuelo de la Tetsuya. Mientras manejaba hacia el lugar donde habían acordado encontrarse - cosa que no le terminaba de sonar racional ya que se supone que él debía de llegar con Misao y ella se había negado a ir con él- se preguntaba cómo era que de todas las empresas dedicadas a su rubro una mujer como ella había elegido precisamente a la suya, que era una en ciernes y no muy conocida por la gente común y mucho menos por la clase alta. Sin pensar demasiado en eso y otorgándole a todo ello la gran posibilidad de tener muy buena suerte llegó a aquel restaurante. Era elegante, sí, pero no era el que él se había imaginado. Preguntó por la reservación y lo llevaron a un compartimiento privado, al final del pasadizo principal del amplio restaurante que para esa hora estaba lleno de gente.

  
Al abrirse la puerta se dio con la sorpresa de ver a un niño frente a él, mirándolo fijamente como pidiéndolo ayuda. Tenía ojos violetas oscuros, casi azules pero no exactamente de ese tonalidad, un color bastante raro, es más, nunca antes lo había visto, cabello rojo intenso y es posible que quizá hubiese visto mejor sus rasgos si no era que una mujer en un vestido que se le hacía más que conocido no lo estuviera abrazando tanto que el color de su rostro le hacía la competencia a su cabello. _**Extraño... **_Volteó el rostro y se encontró con una vista menos rara, más perfecta a sus ojos. Una mujer de cabellos muy oscuros recogidos en una cola alta, de ojos grandes y azules como dos zafiros y de piel muy blanca lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sintió que la conocía, no sabía qué de ella le hacía sentir que la había visto antes. Pero desechó esos pensamientos rápidamente. Vamos, Soujiro, se dijo, ¿dónde podías haber conocido a una mujer así y no reconocerla en el acto?

  
Cuando se iba a retirar, obviamente pensando que se había equivocado, oyó que le decían,

  
- Oh, Sou-chan, que bueno que hayas venido, te estábamos esperando. Cuánto tiempo ¿verdad? 

  
Volteó rápidamente y entonces la pudo reconocer al fin. Solo tres personas en esta vida lo llamaban así. Una era Misao, otra Tae y la otra era Kaoru. 

  
- ¿Kao-chan? ¿En verdad eres tú? ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo?- dijo sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola para luego voltear desconcertado- Pero Oye Misao ¿qué haces con aquel niño?

  
- ¿Eh? Ah ¡Hola Sou-chan! No te vi entrar. Bueno, pues, estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido. Oye, ¿no es adorable?- dijo señalando a Kenji quien se notaba que quería tirarse por la primera ventana que encontrara. 

  
- Claro, eh pero creo que mejor sería que lo sueltes lo estás ahogando. ¿No se supone que teníamos una

  
- Oh, pero si él no dice nada, ¿verdad, Kenji-chan?-interrumpió la mujer.

  
- Hai, tía - respondió resignado el niño.

  
- ¡Ves qué adorable es!

  
- Perdón, un momento, ¿tía? Y Misao ¿dónde está Tetsuya-dono? ¿no se supone que

  
- ¡Oh es cierto!- dijo Kaoru- casi olvidaba el fin de esta reunión. Bueno, señores, ¿esta lista mi casa? ¿Trajeron los planos?

  
- ¿Tu casa? ¿Qué casa, Kaoru? 

  
- ¡La que te pasaste días y noches diseñando, baka!- intervino Misao, quien no soltaba a Kenji un solo segundo.

  
- ¡No! ¿Tú eres?

  
- Exactamente. ¿sorprendido? No me digas que tú también pensabas que era una anciana de noventa años- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y con una media sonrisa en el rostro. 

Soujiro solo le quedó mirando como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma. Era demasiada información que tenía que procesar y eran demasiadas preguntas que debían ser absueltas antes de que le diera un solmenage. Justo cuando iba a empezar a preguntar volteó a ver al niño que lo miraba con extrañeza, como preguntándose quién era aquel hombre. Él debía tener la misma expresión ya que inmediatamente Kaoru tomó la palabra.

- Bueno, Kenji-chan, te presento a tu otro tío

  
- ¿Okaa-san, es él tío Soujiro?- preguntó el niño a su madre causando que   
Soujiro se quedara más perdido que nunca. 

  
- Sí, el mismo. 

  
- Hey, un momento. ¡¿Okaa-san?!

  
- Aquí vamos otra vez - dijo Misao tapándose la cara con las manos.

  
- Es que no logro entender. 

  
- Simple, Sou-chan, Tetsuya-dono, que por cierto es la mujer que querías impresionar hoy - le dijo guiñándole un ojo y causando que este se sonrojara- es nuestra Kaoru-chan y este es su hijo, Kenji-chan ¿no es adorable?- para esto el niño ya sabía que lo que venía era un abrazo de su nueva tía. Vencido dejó que lo hiciera.

  
- Oh- no pudo decir más. Estaba anonadado. No sabía qué era lo que más lo sorprendía: el hecho de que su empleadora sea Kaoru-chan, que ella fuera nada más y nada menos que una de las mujeres más ricas y reconocidas de las que tenía conocimiento o el hecho de que un niño de diez años fuera su hijo. Bueno, se quedaba con la última opción. 

  
Desde ese día los cuatro empezaron a frecuentarse por cuestiones relacionadas a la casa o simplemente por camaradería. Generalmente en casa de Kaoru ya que estaba alejada del bullicio de la ciudad y podían así rememorar viejos tiempos. Especialmente a Soujiro le había tomado un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea de que Kaoru era su cliente estrella- como él la llamaba antes de conocerla-, nada más y nada menos que una mujer reconocida mundialmente, con dinero de sobra, y sobre todo madre de un hijo de recién cumplidos diez años de edad. Kenji les había hablado de todo lo que había oído de su padre, se notaba que el niño estaba muy orgulloso de él. Bueno, después de todo, las historias de cómo Akira había hecho su fortuna eran fantásticas. Así fue que se enteraron de que Kaoru era viuda a sus veinticinco años y que había conocido a su esposo, quince años mayor, en Japón y que en cuestión de días habían volado a Francia teniendo un niño en camino. Se casaron apenas tuvo la mayoría de edad. La historia era bastante sorprendente y no menos lo era la segunda parte. Después de que Kenji naciera Kaoru terminó la escuela particularmente, de lo que se encargó Akira, y fue a la mejor Universidad en Francia y estudió Literatura. Para eso ya había empezado a escribir y publicó su primer libro que batió record de ventas en ese país. Ahora la joven y deslumbrante mujer era toda una profesional reconocida y multimillonaria a sus casi veintiséis años, edad que no aparentaba para nada.

  
No se habló más del tema. Él sabía que ese tipo de situaciones no podían explicarse con una simple cadena de eventos pero aún así ¿quién era él para preguntar? A pesar de toda esa explicación él tenía muchas preguntas que permanecían irresueltas en su cabeza y que no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente a Kaoru, al menos no por el momento que comenzaba a conocer más a esta nueva mujer en que se había convertido la tímida Kao-chan, que él recordaba de su infancia.

  
Era obvio que aquella joven que los deleitaba con sus cuentos o historias en el colegio y que siempre andaba al pendiente de los cursos y de tener buenas calificaciones no era la mujer que ahora admiraba se cuadro con aparente atención. Aquella pose, la forma en que agarraba la copa, el orden de sus cabellos, su ropa y hasta la moribunda luz del sol que a esta hora se terminaba de poner en el cielo y que caía sobre ella y el cuadro, bañándolos y dándole la apariencia de ser un cuadro en sí mismo hablaban de una mujer distinta, de una nueva que hacía pensar en lo que pudo haber vivido como para fomentar un cambio así de diametral. No, no había que malinterpretarlo. No hacía juicios de valor sobre cuál era mejor, la que él conoció al principio o esta belleza que tenía al frente, sino simplemente comparaba. ¿Había cambiado él también así? Quizá en él se habían producido cambios que hacían que las personas ponderaran y compararan como él hacía ahora al observar a su amiga sin que ella se diera cuenta. 

  
- Buenas tardes, Sou-chan, vamos, pasa, no tienes que quedarte ahí viéndome todo el rato ¿no?- dijo ella sin separar la vista del cuadro.

  
Ciertamente era una caja de sorpresas. Sabía que la estuvo viendo desde que llegó. 

  
- Gomenasai, Kaoru-chan, buenas tardes, simplemente me perdí en los recuerdos- respondió él caminando hacia ella y parándose a su costado.

  
- ¿Y eran felices? - dijo ella volteando para verlo de frente con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

  
- ¿Quiénes?

  
- Los recuerdos de los que me hablas

  
- Oh. Sí, creo que sí. 

  
- No suenas convencido- agregó dirigiéndose al bar y haciendo un ademán con la mano para que Soujiro la siguiera.

  
- Es que simplemente

  
- ¿Qué te sirvo? - interrumpió ella sacando una copa de las que tenía colgados en la parte superior del bar. 

  
- Vino estaría bien, gracias, acabo de comer. 

  
- ¿Me decías?- preguntó mientras vertía el licor en una copa alta y ancha.

  
- Oh es verdad; no es que carezcan de felicidad los recuerdos, después de todo son solo eso: recuerdos y así fueran de momentos tristes no creo que me causarían infelicidad, solo es que pensaba en cómo el tiempo hace cambiar todo; quizá muchos, como yo, sin darnos cuenta hemos cambiado bastante

  
- Ya veo. Sírvete. ¿Nos sentamos?-preguntó entregándole la copa y señalándole el sillón de cuero color que había delante del bar.

  
- Gracias; después de ti.

  
- ¿Crees realmente que todos los recuerdos sean al final lo mismo, Soujiro? ¿Buenos o malos? ¿No importa la magnitud o la importancia de lo que aquello significó, la sublimidad o lo terrible de ello, al final todo aquello terminará siendo lo mismo?

  
- Pues te diré que al menos en mi caso, sí. Supongo que todo es relativo a las personas ¿verdad? Hay quienes quizá nunca olviden ciertas cosas y otras las dejen pasar, depende de cuánto haya afectado lo sucedido a la persona. Yo siempre dejo todo pasar. Ciertamente hay acontecimientos que nos afectan más que otros, que son ¿cómo decirlo? más trascendentes en nuestra vida, pero a fin de cuentas quedan todas, trascendentes o no, como experiencias, todo pertenece al pasado ¿no es así? o será, quizá, que he vivido una vida muy estable y por tanto mis recuerdos se uniformizan, no lo sé - una carcajada- creo que hasta hoy me he dado cuenta que en mi vida no he tenido muchas emociones extremas. Me falta algo de emoción, creo. -otra carcajada- 

Ella le quedó mirando y cuando lo oyó reírse solo sonrió pero a pesar de que su mirada estaba en él su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos perdida entre lo que acababa de escuchar y lo que había vivido. 

**  
******

_Lo recuerdo bien. Cada instante de ese día vívido en mi mente. El patio del colegio estaba desierto. Yo había salido a hacer un mandado de la profesora, creo, y volvía a clases. Era invierno. Hacía mucho frío, casi gélido, tan solo exhalar causaba que una ligera capa de hielo escarchara mi bufanda roja. Aún así seguí caminando hacia el huerto, ahora recuerdo, era una clase de Biología y había olvidado los instrumentos en el huerto artificial, la profesora me había dado permiso para volver justo regresaba cuando_

_  
- ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru!_

_  
- ¿Kenshin? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Es hora de clases ¿quién te dejó entrar?_

_  
- Vine a buscarte y pues yo sé cómo arreglármelas. Hoy no tuve clases en la Universidad. ¿Nos vamos?_

_  
- Pero es que tengo clases, la profesora llamará a-_

_  
- Vamos, Kaoru ¿no somos amigos, acaso? sabes muy bien que un día no te hará mal, quiero que vayamos juntos a un lugar. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos._

_  
- Bueno, pero espérame, iré a decirle a la profesora que-_

_  
- Muy bien, te espero, pero no te demores._

_  
Y no me demoré. Era así, era imposible decirle que no, pero no era algo en él que te llamaba a hacer lo que quería, era algo en mí que me llamaba a hacer lo que él quisiera. Me era simplemente tentador correr riesgos, albures que nunca pensé vivir. ¿Escaparse del colegio? Pero eso no era nada, ¿él había entrado para verme no? Éramos amigos y los amigos hacen cosas juntos, se divierten, transgreden reglas, etc. Cosas de jóvenes. Inventé una excusa y la profesora me creyó, ya que no tenía motivos para dudar de la mejor alumna de su clase. Hasta ese día no sabía cuán bien podía actuar. _

_  
Salí del salón rápidamente sin dar explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a Misao. Vi la preocupación en su rostro, le tomé el hombro y le sonreí. Ella también sonrió. Me fui más tranquila. Afuera estaba él, apoyado en uno de los árboles. La casaca de cuero abrochada hasta arriba, le cubría el cuello, la bufanda azul que le regalé estaba ahí, el solo verla me dio una sensación de alegría distinta a otra cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes. Su cabello largo y pelirrojo estaba atado con una coleta y reposaba en su espalda. Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el otro lugar, pensativo. Era guapo y conforme pasaba el tiempo y nuestra amistad crecía me parecía aun más atractivo. Desde aquella vez en el parque en la que me quedé casi sin palabras al verlo, al oírlo pedirme que recitara de nuevo aquellos versos y cuando me dijo que eran buenos sabía que algo había en él que me llamaba a permanecer junto a él. Conversamos mucho, volví a casa tarde, Dr. Genzai me recriminó como nunca antes y yo, por mi parte, nunca antes me sentí más feliz de haberlo preocupado así._

_  
Él era muy interesante, sabía mucho más que yo, era culto, bien hablado, iba a la Universidad después de todo. También era divertido, buena compañía, buen consejero, sabía escuchar con interés mis tonterías de colegial, como si fueran importantes, él decía que para él yo y todo lo concerniente a mí éramos importantes. Era todo lo que podía desear. Decía que era su única amiga y que no le importaba la diferencia de edades, me encontraba como una buena compañía. El sentimiento era mutuo. Yo tenía amigos pero a ninguno lo sentí tan cercano como a él, quizá era injusto con aquellos con que compartí mucho pero lo sentía así. Inevitablemente empecé a enamorarme de él, no sé cuándo fue que me di cuenta, ni cómo fue, solo sabía que estaba enamorada por primera vez y se sentía bien porque él fue poco a poco convirtiéndose en mi centro. Solo aspiraba a convertirme en el suyo._

_- ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás ahí, chibi, eh?_

_  
- ¡Oh, Suminasen!- Qué vergüenza, me había encontrado observándolo._

_  
- Está bien, no importa. Vamos rápido, Kaoru, que quiero llevarte a un lugar que te va a gustar._

_  
- Hai - y una vez que subimos a su moto y él la arrancó le pregunté: ¿a dónde me llevas, Kenshin?_

_  
- Ya lo verás._

_  
En cuestión de quince minutos él paró y me ayudó a bajarme de la moto. Hice lo posible porque la falda no se me levantara más de lo necesario y bajé. Era un lugar que se asemejaba a un parque pero estaba todo cubierto de gruesas capas de hielo. Caminamos con cuidado sobre este, él me tomó de la mano previendo un posible resbalón. Doblamos alrededor de un árbol y encontramos un mirador antiguo, con el techo lleno de nieve y granizo. Me guió hasta el mirador y nos acercamos a una de las barandas que daba a muchos árboles reunidos de forma algo desordenada. El lugar no era nada espectacular, es más, parecía sombrío y poco cuidado._

_  
- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?_

_  
- ¿No te gustó?_

_  
- ¿Me gustó? ¿A qué te refieres, Ken?_

_  
- ¡Oro! ¿Acaso no lo viste?_

_  
Volteé una vez más y esta vez su mano estaba sobre la mía y la alzaba para dirigirla al frente. Ahí, en el tallo de uno de los árboles que estaban muy cerca de nosotros, estaban mi nombre y el suyo tallados. Decía claramente: Kenshin y Kaoru. Yo le quedé mirando sonriente. Era muy dulce de su parte haber hecho eso._

_  
- Está lindo. Arigato._

_  
- Me alegra que te haya gustado pero aún falta algo, Kaoru. _

_  
- ¿Otra sorpresa?_

_  
- No exactamente. Falta tallar algo que no quise hacer antes porque pensé que primero debía pedirte permiso._

_  
- ¿Permiso? ¿Sobre qué?_

_  
- Quería saber si podía agregar ahí que te amo y que lo haré por siempre. ¿Tú qué dices? - preguntó mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Tomó una de mis manos, sacó el guante que la cubría y besó la palma de la misma. _

_No dije nada creo, no tenía voz ni aliento. Solo moví afirmativamente la cabeza. Él sonrió y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos que ahora estaban sin guantes. Besó mi frente y luego mi nariz y me volvió a sonreír. Me tomó de la mano nuevamente y me dijo, _

_  
- Entonces vamos a tallar eso, koishii. _

_  
_ ********

  
Movió la cabeza como para deshacerse del recuerdo. No entendía por qué dolía si todo era un simple recuerdo, uno malo, uno que odiaba; algo que había dejado de lado, que supuestamente había olvidado para dar paso a una nueva vida, nuevas y mejores emociones, nuevos recuerdos. Ese sentimiento de traición volvía a guarecerse en su corazón. Traicionaba a su esposo, a su hijo, a todo por lo que había luchado y, aun peor, se traicionaba a sí misma cada vez que permitía que aquellos tiempos volvieran a repetirse en su mente, pero era inevitable, aunque quisiera todo aquello se volvía a reproducir en su mente una y otra vez con una agudeza terrible, como si inconscientemente estuviese reacia a olvidar de verdad o al menos dejarlo atrás. ¿Por qué no le era posible dejar todo como un simple recuerdo más de los tantos? Uno que ya pasó y que no se repetirá jamás. Quería que fueran recuerdos que aunque no fueran más que reminiscencias de mentiras y traiciones se convirtieran en pasajes de su vida como cualquier otro a los cuales poder referirse sin miedo, sin sentir las emociones y el dolor a flor de piel. Aún a pesar de todos estos años todo aquello permanecía fijo en su mente. No había hecho un buen trabajo en ocultar esa época de su vida, no había sanado aún, sentía todavía aquel dolor que solo la desilusión causa y también odio, uno profundo que llamaba a la venganza y que reprimía por vergüenza ya que odiar significa también sentir con intensidad y ella no debía sentir nada, no quería sentir nada hacia el pasado; era preciso enterrar todo pero era tan difícil. 

Cada día se le hacía más difícil usar esas máscaras. Sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que veía a su hijo crecer lleno de preguntas, temiendo la llegada del día en que él las hiciera y ella no supiera qué responder o, peor aún, que le dijera la verdad, traicionada por los sentimientos encontrados, y él descubriera que todo era una mentira, que ella también era una mentira, que lo que tenían estaba basado en mentiras. No, no lo soportaría una vez más, no podría resistir aquella mirada idéntica a la de él una vez sobre ella diciéndole sin necesidad de palabras que no la quería a su lado. ¿Por qué volvió? Ella estaba bien en Francia, lejos de todo aquello que le recordaba su pasado, no le faltaba nada, le sobraba mucho ¿por qué tuvo que ceder al impulso? Estaba cansada de esa vida, quería sentir que podía ser un poco más real, el niño quería conocer a su familia, quería sentirse parte de un conjunto, era natural, él no era como ella, capaz de disociarse de los suyos por escapar, no tenía motivos para tomar una decisión como esa, no sabía que escapaba con ella. Él no sabía nada, no era el culpable de nada, y ella se vio en la necesidad de no hacerlo pagar más por todo aquello. Él quería conocerlos, quería ver a su familia también, necesitaba sentirse como todos los niños que conocen a sus familiares, que tienen tíos, primos con quienes sentirse bien en el núcleo familiar y además formar parte todos de un hogar que hasta entonces para él solo había significado ella. ¿Quién era ella para negarle eso? Nadie, no privaría a su propio hijo de lo que por derecho le pertenecía, no era quien para aislarlo. Entonces volvieron ambos a Japón. Él a conocer a su familia y ella a tratar de reanudar lazos que sabía que sería muy difícil de unir sin dar explicaciones. Entonces venían las mentiras porque la verdad solo le correspondía a ella saberla, la verdad dolía y no quería compasión, no quería juicios de valor sobre su comportamiento, no quería oír hubieras, al menos a eso tenía derecho o creía tenerlo. 

De un día para otro no iba revelar su vida a la gente aun a las personas queridas para ella. Recién habían comenzado a adentrarse al círculo familiar con los amigos que un tiempo fueron como hermanos para ella. Misao y Soujiro, de verdad los había extrañado, ahora los tenía cerca y aunque sabía que ellos estaban felices de verla veía las inquietudes pasar por sus rostros, se daba cuenta que cuando la miraban se preguntaban dónde había quedado la Kaoru que ellos habían conocido porque esta ciertamente cambió exteriormente e interiormente. Pero a pesar de que parecía una mujer segura de sí misma, sin vacilaciones ni quiebres de voz ante cualquier suceso que aconteciese frente a ella, en ella pervivía aquel lado inseguro de la Kaoru anterior. Había enterrado a la Kaoru inocente y esperanzada, soñadora, creyente de utopías para dar paso a una mujer nueva, con los pies sobre la tierra, consciente de sus posibilidades y de lo que valía y representaba; otra mujer segura de sus decisiones y actos, una que no se arrepentía de lo que hacía, una mujer inteligente, ordenada, influyente, poderosa que, sin embargo, guardaba todo el peso de su inseguridad en recuerdos difíciles de olvidar. 

  
- ¿Kaoru?- escuchó a Soujiro llamarla con voz suave. Una de sus manos estaba sobre su hombro, meciéndola con cuidado- ¿Daijoubu?

  
- Oh discúlpame, Soujiro, me quedé absorta por un momento. Sí, si estoy bien- terminó tomándose lo que le quedaba de coñac en la copa de un solo sorbo. 

  
- Me asustaste, de verdad, te quedaste como muerta mirando hacia el frente ¿estás segura que te sientes bien?

  
- Sí. No te preocupes. Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? A no ser que hayas venido solo a visitarme lo cual me alegraría sobremanera. Kenji quiere preguntarte algo, creo, ayer me estuvo contando todo el día sobre el techo de su habitación. Me hizo prometerle que hoy iría a su cuarto en la noche para ver las estrellas que pusiste en el techo- dijo esbozando una sonrisa. El color volvía a su rostro con el pasar de los segundos.

  
- Ah, bueno, sería excelente que fueras, podrás ver muchas de ellas. 

  
- ¿De qué se trata?

  
- De una sorpresa, ya verás.

  
- Está bien, no arruinaré la emoción preguntándote de que se trata. ¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí de favor?

  
- Claro, a eso vine, Kaoru. Ya averigüé qué colegios hay y qué cursos ofrecen, así que te queda solamente elegir. Aquí está el catálogo. Déjame decirte que Kojimachi* es el mejor de todos, desde mi punto de vista.

  
- Bueno, muchas gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta. Revisaré y veré qué decido. Ahora solo me falta comentarle a Kenji que irá a un colegio normal como todos los niños.- comentó ella y luego suspiró.

  
- Tengo entendido que tenía profesores particulares ¿verdad?

  
- Sí, su padre se crió así también y creía que es la mejor manera para que un niño tenga una educación integral. No dudo que él lo aprovechó muy bien pero creo que es necesario que sociabilice un poco más.

  
- Yo lo veo como un niño muy sociable, Kaoru. 

  
- Sí, pero ha crecido muy apegado a mí y a la servidumbre de la casa de Normandía. Cuando nos mudamos quiso traer a todos los sirvientes y especialmente al chofer, quien es su amigo incondicional. 

  
- ¿Es ese un problema?

  
- ¿Cuál? 

  
- El que haya crecido muy apegado a la servidumbre.

  
- Ya veo a qué quieres llegar, Soujiro. No, en lo absoluto. No hay ningún problema en que el niño se relacione con la servidumbre. Créeme que me hace muy feliz saber que mi hijo no ha crecido educado con aquellos anti-valores de la gente aristocrática. Ni su padre que creció en el boato y lujos era así. Era un hombre libre de prejuicios ya que si los hubiese tenido simplemente no se hubiese casado conmigo ¿no lo crees? Yo no crecí en su medio, tú lo sabes, ambos crecimos casi juntos, nunca fui rica y por tanto no me fueron enseñados comportamientos esnobs o tonterías por el estilo que algunas personas tienen y que me son realmente desagradables. A lo que me refería en sí era que Kenji no ha tenido la oportunidad de tener muchos amigos de su edad y creo que eso no le hace bien. Es mi culpa, claro

  
- ¿Culpa? Pero si en la forma como lo educaste está excelentemente formado. Te diré que pocas veces he visto un niño de su edad hablar como él. Simplemente es sorprendente ver que no usa jergas y que se expresa bien, debes estar orgullosa, has hecho una buena labor.

  
- Gracias. Lo sé y no es orgullo vano, pero sé que mi hijo es un buen niño. Muy listo, inteligente y educado, pero también creo que es su derecho vivir ilusiones infantiles, jugar con otros niños que comparten sus mismos gustos a la hora de divertirse. Él se ha adaptado a una vida adulta muy pronto. La última vez que me pidió que lo llevara a una juguetería fue cuando tenía seis años y me hizo comprarle esos carros a control remoto, no sé cómo se llaman, pero fueron esos. Luego de un año lo empecé a llevar conmigo a las exposiciones de arte y creo que sea por un gusto natural o por la costumbre que empezó a interesarse también por las obras de arte y dejó los juegos infantiles. - ante esto Soujiro se echó a reír.

  
- Bueno, Kaoru, quizá tengas razón pero no todos los niños son iguales ¿verdad? Si no le gustan esos juegos no lo vas a obligar. 

  
- Es que le problema no es que no le guste sino que no tiene a su lado otros niños con quien compartir ese gusto. Es como jugar ajedrez solo, puede ser una buena forma de entrenamiento mental pero es aburrido después de dos partidas imaginarias. Más aún en los niños, ellos necesitan jugar, gastar energía, saltar, correr, etc. 

  
- Claro, en eso tienes toda la razón, seguro que cuando empiece a hacer amigos empezará a desarrollar ese tipo de gustos usuales de niños de su edad. No te preocupes, que encajará muy bien en su clase. Al menos los profesores lo adorarán, tal como adoraban a su madre. - Kaoru sonrió.

  
- Ojalá. No sé cómo tomará esto Kenji, yo

  
- ¿Tomaré qué, okaa-san?

  
- Oh Kenji, no te sentí entrar. Buenas tardes.

  
- Gomen. Buenas tardes mamá, tío.

  
- Hola, Kenji. ¿Cómo estás? Tu mamá me contó que piensas mostrarle las estrellas del techo de tu habitación esta noche.

  
- Hai, tío. Ella no me cree aún. Es muy terca, dice que no es posible.

  
- ¿Es esa una queja, querido?-preguntó Kaoru sonriéndole mientras hacía espacio para que el niño se sentara en medio de ellos dos.

  
- Solo un comentario, mamá. Ya verás que tengo razón.

  
- Ver para creer, dijo alguna vez alguien ¿verdad Kaoru?- intervino Soujiro causando que Kaoru asintiera sonriente.

  
- Sí y un Dios le demostró que es mejor tener fe. - ante esto todos se rieron-

  
- ¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó el niño

  
- Pues -comenzó Kaoru- de que estoy evaluando a qué colegio enviarte a estudiar este año.

  
- ¿Colegio? ¿Pero para qué, kaa-san? Yo siempre

  
- Lo sé pero creí que sería bueno un cambio, Kenji, es bueno que conozcas a otros niños.

  
- No tengo necesidad de ello. Estoy feliz así como estoy -respondió el niño en un tono cortante- ¿o acaso deseas que me esfuerce más en los estudios? Bueno, lo haré, no te preocupes, esta vez mi rendimiento será más que excelente.

  
- No tengo quejas de tu rendimiento, hijo, solo que tomé la decisión porque siempre es bueno hacer amigos, la amistad es muy importante. 

  
- Sí, Kenji, solo ve a tu madre, a Misao y a mí. Nos conocimos en el colegio y seguimos siendo amigos con el tiempo. Siempre es bueno hacer amistades, muchas de ellas pueden durar toda la vida ¿verdad, Kaoru?

  
- Muy cierto. 

  
- Pero no es necesario.

  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Soujiro sorprendido.

  
- Después de todo, ustedes no fueron necesarios para mi madre durante tanto tiempo, eso quiere decir que los amigos no son tan importantes ¿no es así mamá? Si ni siquiera los llamaste o contactaste durante este tiempo quiere decir que no tuviste necesidad de ellos, poco te importó que fueran tus amigos.

  
- Kenji, eso no es así. 

Kenji le quedo mirando a Kaoru; esta se quedó sin palabras. Nunca la habían avergonzado tanto frente a alguien y mucho menos su hijo. Su hijo la juzgaba. Lo conocía bien, era su forma de obtener respuestas, ponerla en aprietos, en situaciones molestas pero generalmente era cuando estaban a solas y no frente a otras personas. 

Al ver incómoda a su madre Kenji se arrepintió en el acto de sus palabras. Había hablado demás, no era la forma pero no pudo evitar la ocasión para recordarle a su madre aquello que aún no podía entender. ¿Por qué no guardó comunicación con ellos sin tan amigos eran? Sea cual fuere la razón, esta vez había ido llegado a extremos en su afán de querer descubrir la verdad. Cuando iba disculparse para retirarse del lugar, Soujiro le dirigió la palabra.

  
- ¿Sabes, Kenji?- comenzó Soujiro- Hay veces en la vida en la que los adultos deben tomar decisiones muy importantes que requieren el sacrificio de ciertas cosas que también son importantes para nosotros. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque debemos priorizar. Parte de ser adulto es tener el valor de hacerlo y pues estoy seguro que tu madre actuó así porque tuvo que priorizar. Y ¿sabes algo más? El deber de los hijos es respetar aquellas decisiones. Recibirás respuestas pero todo a su tiempo. Tú eres todavía un niño y uno muy inteligente, así que sé que comprenderás esto aunque, quizá, no lo entiendas a la perfección pero ten en cuenta que Misao y yo lo entendemos bien ya que somos también adultos y hemos tenido que tomar también alguna vez decisiones difíciles en nuestra vida. ¡El que no hayamos visto en tanto tiempo a tu madre no quiere decir que ella no nos estime y que por eso no la estimemos a ella o, aún peor, que no seamos importantes para ella o viceversa! La vida no es tan simple, Kenji, te darás cuenta mientras crezcas. ¿Entendiste lo que te quise decir?

- Hai, arigato, tío. - dijo el niño con la cabeza gacha. Se sentía mal. - Gomen, okaa-san. 

  
- No hay problema, Kenji. ¿No quieres ver los catálogos y decirme luego qué colegios te llaman más la atención?-preguntó modelando la voz, cuidando que las emociones que sentía en ese momento no le jugaran una mala pasada frente a su hijo.

  
- Sí, kaa-san, con permiso.

  
- Propio. 

  
Cuando el niño hubo salido del lugar Kaoru se levantó a dejar su copa en el lavatorio del bar y volvió a sentarse. Tomó una de las manos de Soujiro y le dijo sinceramente,

  
- Gracias

  
- No es nada, Kaoru- respondió colocando su mano sobre la de ella y acariciándola con ternura- pero debes recordar que está creciendo y muchas preguntas han de rondar su cabeza. 

  
- Lo sé, Soujiro, y créeme he tratado de responderlas pero no le parece suficiente. A veces no sé qué espera de mí

  
- Solo la verdad.

  
- Yo siempre he

  
- No me tienes que explicar, Kaoru, no es necesario- dijo él interrumpiéndola. No soy quien para pedirte explicaciones o averiguar el por qué de tus actos pasados ni presentes. Lo que quiero decir es que estés prevenida porque él sí tiene derecho a obtener respuestas, quizá no ahora, pero algún día tendrás que responder a sus preguntas. 

  
- Sí, gracias de nuevo, Soujiro. Tú también tienes preguntas, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, todos las tendrán, quizá por eso no quería volver aquí, para evitar ver en sus rostros las preguntas y- dijo ella parándose frente a un cuadro y fingiendo observarlo con interés.

  
- No puedo negar que tenga preguntas, Kaoru - dijo él acercándose a ella- pero no seré yo quien pida explicaciones siempre y cuando tú no seas quien quiera compartir todo ello.

  
- ¿Me crees?- preguntó ella volteando, lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas- Respóndeme sinceramente.

  
- No. - respondió él abrazándola- No. Es difícil creer, Kaoru, tu propio hijo parece lleno de preguntas, alguna vez llegará a dudar si es que ya no lo hace, dime ¿cómo crees que nosotros no dudaríamos?

  
- ¿No te molesta pensar que miento? - cuestionó correspondiendo el abrazo y hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Soujiro.

  
- Si sé algo es que no lo harías sin una buena razón y confío en eso, por eso no me es necesario saber con exactitud los detalles o la verdadera historia tras todo esto pero, ten presente que estoy aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites. Y si en algún momento sientes que no puedes más estaré a tu lado para escucharte atentamente. ¿Sí, Kao-chan? ¿Lo tendrás en cuenta? - preguntó separándose y acariciando su rostro.

  
- Sí- respondió ella volviendo a abrazarlo con más fuerza y llorando con más fuerza. Durante mucho tiempo necesitó de un consuelo, de un amigo que al menos tratase entenderle. 

  
Estuvo sola durante mucho tiempo, aislada pensando que eso era lo mejor. Ahora comprendía su error, grave error. Tenía amigos, gente que la quería, personas en quien confiar, no tenía porqué pasar sola por aquellos momentos difíciles. Los miedos, las inseguridades la habían hecho ciega a la realidad.

  
- Todo estará bien, cálmate, Kaoru, Kenji se preocupará si te ve así. Piensa en él- repetía mientras acariciaba su espalda.

  
- ¿Soujiro?- llamó luego de unos minutos.

  
- ¿Sí?

  
- No puedo más.

  
Continuará.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

  
¿Soy cruel? Je je je ¡Me esforcé mucho en este capítulo! ¡Tengo un bloqueo de inspiración enorme y este es el resultado! Espero les haya gustado y que haya transmitido bien los sentimientos de los personajes. Eso quería. ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Le contará Kaoru a Soujiro toda la verdad? ¿Qué creen? 

Bueno, espero sus reviews. Les diré que no es tan fácil escribir este fic. Se necesita mucha descripción, es el estilo que uso al menos para esta historia, y aún así me agrada. Créanme que los reviews ayudan mucho para incentivar al autor. Cada comentario de ustedes me da ánimos. No sé por qué este fic no tiene muchos reviews, quizá la trama no les llame la atención o les aburra y por eso no lo lean muchos, solo pido a los pocos que lo leen que me dejen su comentario o crítica, es importante, este es uno de los fics míos que me llama a esforzarme más y con buenas críticas saldría mucho mejor, con más calidad. Espero recuerden esto.

**  
Ja ne!**

  
**Shiomei ^-^U**

  
* El nombre del colegio ha sido tomado del fic: WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU. No lo creé yo sino la autora de ese grandioso fic. Lo usé por falta de ingenio. ~.^

  



	5. Quinto Capítulo

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola Minna-san! ¿Ven que estoy actualizando seguido? No se podrán quejar pues ya tengo dos fics actualizados y aunque no lo crean escribir y planear una historia que se ha tenido descontinuado no es nada fácil. Por fin de vacaciones y lista para escribir mis fics. Espero disfruten el capítulo.

**¡¡¡VAMOS AL FIC!!!**

  


**Disclaimer:**

RK no me pertenece. Las únicas cosas que realmente me pertenecen son mis CDs de RK, mis videos, mis fics y todo eso  


**Dedicatoria:**  
  
Este fic está dedicado a Akari-chan, o Ali-chan como yo la conozco. Muy bien amiga, a ver qué te parece este capítulo.   


**Recuerden esto:**

  
////_Recuerdos _////   
////_**Pensamientos**_////  


* * *

**"El primer beso, sabedlo, no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos" _Berhardt. _**

  
  


* * *

Falso Olvido

  
_por Shiomei_

  


**-Cuarto capítulo-**

  
El día no pudo haber sido peor. La sala de operaciones estuvo llena desde la mañana y todos los pacientes requirieron cirugías delicadas que le exigieron el doble de concentración y mucha, mucha paciencia. Cerró los ojos y trató de escaparse de la realidad por un segundo. Grave error. Apenas se dio cuenta que no podía escapar de la realidad, sus ya cansadas neuronas empezaron a trabajar y trajeron a su mente alguna clase de hace tiempo.

_Lo que vemos es construido por nuestra mente, que al codificar un estímulo externo del mundo real (que nos es desconocido) lo transforma en el mundo mentalmente proyectado (MMP) que a diario vemos. Así, alumnos, la realidad está ahí pero nosotros no la conocemos, solo aquello que nuestra mente tras un proceso de organización nos da. ¿Por qué todos pensamos igual? Pues simple, pensamos igual porque esta capacidad codificadora es igual en todos, innata al hombre. Venimos con una maquinaria que al encontrarse con ciertos estímulos de la realidad (que son imposibles de no encontrarse) proyecta una idea del mundo. Para hacerlo simple, la silla en que están sentados es silla en el MMP, en la realidad, no sabemos qué es en verdad._

Movió la cabeza. No más, no pensamientos, nada. Realmente necesitaba un descanso. Si tan solo pudiese dormir un poco sería excelente y si tan solo pudiese salir volando de este consultorio como todos sus colegas al terminar su hora de trabajo sería aún más genial. Pero, no, él se quedaba pues irse a su casa era sinónimo de más dolores de cabeza y mientras pudiese evitar alguna confrontación se quedaría aquí, aburrido, casado, con sueño y con el cerebro que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Así que Kenshin Himura, a las doce y veintitrés de la noche estaba en su consultorio, sentado en su silla reclinable y descansado su cerebro maltrecho que parecía pesar más que los 1,3 kilos comunes para un hombre de su edad.

Se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la cafetera que estaba en la mesita, al pie del marco de la ventana. Ahí, al costado un periódico y una revista de medicina yacían. La revista ya la había leído mas el periódico permanecía intacto. Todos los días le llevaban uno y todos los días olvidaba leerlo. Con razón vivía tan alejado de la realidad. Lo abrió en política y lo cerró al instante. Nunca le gustó ese tema ya que si fuera así quizá sería un abogado más sobre la tierra (y la sola idea le daba escalofríos). Avanzó a la parte de economía y aunque más interesante no estaba de ánimos para oír sobre cifras. Quizá cultural, se dijo. Apenas iba a abrir en esa parte su teléfono sonó. Dejó el periódico en la mesa y lo atendió inmediatamente pues tan solo el sonido le hacía dar dolor de cabeza.

  
- ¿Sí?

- Himura-sensei

- Pero ¿qué hace hasta estas horas aquí, mujer?. Váyase a su casa, no necesito que usted se desvele.

- No es problema para mí, doctor Himura, vivo muy cerca y nunca me acuesto temprano. Además, estoy aprovechando también para ordenar los archiveros. A propósito, tiene una llamada de su esposa. ¿La comunico? - pasaron unos segundos de silencio- ¿sensei? ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?

_**  
No otra cena, por favor, no más... **_Tan solo el recuerdo de las noches anteriores, especialmente la de ayer, lo empezaban a molestar. Definitivamente era por esto que no estaba ahora en su cama durmiendo.

- Disculpe, Shura-san. Claro, comuníqueme por favor. 

- Enseguida

  
La música habitual empezó a tocar y él se pasaba las manos por el cabello mientras bostezaba. Una voz suave de repente interrumpió aquella música de espera molesta.

- ¿Kenshin?

- Sí, Tomoe, ¿qué pasa?

- Oh. Me alegra que estés en tu consultorio. Supongo que mucho trabajo pendientes ¿verdad amor?

- Sí, sí, bastante. Pero ya estaba yendo a la casa, no tenías que preocuparte.

  
Un silencio molesto le siguió a su respuesta.

  
- ¿Sabes?- dijo en tono herido, casi de reproche- No tienes que hacerlo tan obvio, pero no te culpo igualmente. Ya se fue.

- ¿Quién ya se fue? Y ¿Qué es lo que hago obvio? 

- Enishi 

- Oh... respecto a eso Tomoe, no es por afán de ofenderte pero tú sabes muy bien que él y ...

- 'yo no nos llevamos muy bien' Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya volvió a Tokio hace una hora. Como no llegabas pensé que deberías saberlo y, así, sacarte un peso de encima. Suminasen. - terminó con voz muy tenue, casi imperceptible y antes que él pudiese responder ella se despidió rápidamente y colgó.

  
Kenshin sostuvo el auricular por unos segundos más y luego lo dejó con más fuerza de la necesaria en su lugar. Se sacó el mandil y lo colgó en el perchero de la esquina del lugar. Apagó las conexiones de luz y todo el lugar quedó a oscuras. El pantalón negro de dril y la camisa color mostaza que llevaba estaban ligeramente arrugados. Salió del cuarto y se encontró con su secretaria que estaba echada sobre su escritorio, durmiendo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiró. Esa mujer no tenía remedio. Se acercó y movió su bronceado y bien formado brazo un poco. Inmediatamente ella reaccionó y volteó. Se encontró con un par de ojos violeta que estaban justo al frente de los suyos; ella no pudo evitar bajar la vista hacia su boca, nunca la había tenido tan cerca. 

  
- Shura, será mejor que te vayas a casa. Estás muy cansada. 

  
Ella solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, su mirada fija en los blanquísimos dientes de su jefe. 

- ¿Shura-san estás bien?

- Podría estar mejor- respondió ella ahora viéndolo a los ojos. 

- Pues estoy seguro que en su casa estará mejor. Vamos levántese, le dijo extendiéndole una mano ayudándola a incorporarse. Es más, yo la llevo a su casa. 

- Oh no, doctor Himura, no es posible, yo nunca...

- Este es su bolso ¿verdad? - ella asintió- pues tómelo, aquí está su chaqueta, póngasela que a esta hora corre mucha brisa y vamos, que mi auto sigue en el estacionamiento.- Terminó con usa sonrisa.

  
- Ah... eee-está bien, doctor. 

  
Hizo todo lo que le dijo y caminó junto a él hasta el estacionamiento. Luego ella le guío hasta su departamento, que no quedaba más que a cinco cuadras del consultorio. Cuando él frenó y se cuadró en la misma puerta del edificio, ella volteó a verlo para despedirse mas no pudo emitir palabra alguna. Kenshin se preocupó.

  
- ¿Es aquí verdad? ¿Pasa algo?

  
- Oh nada- dijo ella sonrojándose- me preguntaba si gustaría subir - dijo ella muy rápido. - Kenshin estaba sorprendido.

- Oh, Shura, esa no fue mi intención para nada. Disculpe si la llevé a pensar que yo...

  
No pudo terminar la frase pues los labios de su eficiente y no menos bella secretaria estaban sobre los de él. Luego de unos segundos, ella los dejó ir pero solo para ir dejando pequeños besos desde su boca hasta su oreja. Tomó el lóbulo suavemente entre sus dientes y luego lo soltó. Muy bajo le susurró al oído:

  
- Pero es mi intención.

  
Kenshin estaba sorprendido, nunca se hubiese imaginado que Shura... cogió sus brazos y la empujó hacia atrás, volviéndola a su lugar. La quedó mirando y empezó una plática que iba totalmente contra lo que sus instintos le decían que hiciera en ese momento.

  
- Yo... yo estoy casado, Shura, creo que debe recordar eso. Lo siento. 

  
Shura abrió los ojos de repente, luego bajó la vista y asintió sin verlo a la cara.

  
- Entiendo, y disculpe. Mañana tendrá mi carta de renuncia sobre su mesa.

- Vamos, Shura, esto es algo sin importancia- dijo casi sin convicción en la voz- no tiene que irse. Mire, usted está cansada, es por eso que todo esto pasó. Lo mismo conmigo, quizá debí hacerla parar antes pero no lo hice ¿ve? Es cuestión del cansancio. Vaya a dormir tranquila que no ha pasado nada.

  
- Muy bien. Oyasumi, doctor Himura.

  
- Oyasumi- dijo él viéndola bajar del carro y caminar con aquella minifalda y esa blusa que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación. 

  
No sabía por qué, pero por un momento se arrepintió de no haber subido. Movió la cabeza y dejó todos esos pensamientos de lado. Soy un hombre casado, se dijo una y otra vez camino a casa. Llevaba diez años diciéndose lo mismo y por fuerza de hábito más que de deseos siguió cumpliendo con lo que consideraba su deber.

  
********

  
El día no podía ser mejor, pensó Kaoru Kamiya abriendo la mampara de su cuarto que daba a su balcón. Aún con el camisón de seda pero envuelta en la ligera bata salió a recibir el día con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentía libre, el peso que llevaba encima se había aligerado considerablemente. Colocó las manos en la baranda y respiro el aire limpio, con olor a flores que solo su jardín podía ofrecerle. Esta contenta aquí. Su casa era perfecta, se amoldaba a sus gustos, sus amigos estaban cerca de ella y a su hijo parecía no disgustarle mucho la idea de quedarse a vivir en Japón. 

Vio que el chofer abría la reja que daba al jardín y dejó entrar, tras un saludo, a Soujiro y Misao. Ambos estaban vestidos muy informales. Ella llevaba un blue-jean y una blusa estilo chino color rosado con blanco. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y el ligero maquillaje que tenía la hacía ver naturalmente bella. Soujiro, en cambio, llevaba un buzo y un polo simples, color negro y rojo respectivamente. Ambos se veían muy naturales y, sobre todo, muy bien juntos. Misao se reía de algo y Soujiro sonreía aquella sonrisa suya mientras la veía a los ojos, escuchando lo que la imparable lengua de Misao producía. Misao levantó el rostro y se encontró con una Kaoru, aún en bata que los observaba sonriendo. Soujiro al verla con el cabello suelto, como una cortina color ébano rodeando una escultura de marfil, se quedó sin palabras. Kaoru siempre había sido linda pero ahora era una mujer bella y que derrochaba elegancia con solo un gesto como pararse en su balcón. La postura en que estaba era digna de pintarse, pensó.

  
- ¡Kaoru-chan! ¿Recién te levantas?

  
- Ohayo. Sí, recién me levanto ¿Qué hora es?

  
Soujiro vio su reloj y respondió:

  
- Diez y media, Kao-chan

  
- Oh... es tarde- dijo con una sonrisa- Pero bueno, pasen, que bajo en unos segundos. Déjenme despertar a Kenji, también. 

Ambos pasaron a la sala de estar y fueron recibidos por la empleada doméstica que inmediatamente los guío a la sala de estar. Kaoru ordenó que despertaran a Kenji y luego abrió su guardarropa. Suspiró. No tenía nada informal que usar, bueno, claro que tenía pero su informalidad no rozaba los estándares de informalidad de sus amigos. Hacía tiempo que no usaba ese tipo de prendas. Se dio cuenta que su vida había cambiado totalmente, incluso en detalles mínimos como esos. Se dio un baño rápido. Cogió una falda color palo de rosa. Una punta le llegaba hasta las rodillas y la otra subía cinco centímetros descubriendo un poco más de su pierna. Se puso una blusa color negro que se ceñía a su figura perfectamente. Sandalias de verano negras adornaban sus delicados pies. Tras cepillarse el cabello y aplicarse un poco de perfume fue al encuentro de su hijo. 

********

  
Kenji estaba en su habitación mirando hacia el techo pensando en el tema que plagaba de insomnio sus noches y lo mantenía ocupado cuando no tenía nada que hacer: la salida súbita de su madre del Japón cuando era joven, casi una niña. Él era un niño aún, lo tenía muy en cuenta, y sabía que era debido a eso que su madre nunca le quiso decir claramente la razón por la que llegó a Francia. Y eso lo frustraba. Quería crecer, hacerse merecedor de saber sobre la historia de su madre y de los verdaderos motivos que hicieron que ella dejara su país natal en el que tenía a amigos, algunos familiares y estabilidad y aventurarse a otro país así nada más, sin ninguna razón en específico. 

Dio la vuelta, abrió su buró y sacó la foto en el que estaban su madre, su padre y él de bebé. Su padre era un hombre sonriente de cabellos rubios y ondulados de ojos rasgados (debido a la influencia japonesa en su sangre) y de un color verde muy oscuro y bello. Era un hombre muy apuesto, elegante y se podía ver que era amable pues tenía en los ojos ese brillo gentil que no todos poseen. Tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su madre quien sonreía al bebé que tenía en los brazos. Ella también se veía hermosa, juvenil y elegante en un vestido de flores azules claros en fondo blanco; su cabello estaba suelto y se mantenía en su lugar por una bincha de tela color azul. Sujeta por la parte superior de la oreja estaba una violeta fresca que le otorgaba casi con un aire de niña del que ahora carecía pues, aunque seguía luciendo joven, en estos tiempos irradiaba la elegancia de una mujer madura, sofisticada y profesional. Una mujer de mundo. No aquella joven sonriente de la foto. Algo en su sonrisa o en la forma de ver al niño dejaban ver su inocencia, su ternura... La foto era bella y provocaba en él sensaciones igualmente bellas.

¡Cómo hubiese querido conocer a su padre! Mamá siempre repite que él fue un hombre excelente, tierno, que a pesar de sus responsabilidades nunca estaba ocupado para ellos. Él inclusive después de casados había motivado a mamá a que fuera a la Universidad y la ayudó en todo lo que pudo en su carrera en ciernes como escritora. Aun cuando la Universidad le quitaba tiempo compartido a su matrimonio (pues el que le quedaba se lo dedicaba casi enteramente a Kenji) él puso primero la realización personal de su esposa antes que su propio disfrute. **_¡De grande quiero ser como papá! _**

Todo esto lo llevó a pensar que si no fuera por aquello que la obligó a dejar Japón a su madre ella nunca hubiera conocido a su padre, se hubiesen enamorado y casado poquísimo tiempo después. Era una lástima que su padre hubiese muerto cuando él era aún muy pequeño para recordarlo exactamente. 

- ¿Kenji?

  
Kenji salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la suave voz de su madre llamándolo desde el umbral de su puerta. Tenía un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

  
- Okaa-san... - saludó él sonriendo.

  
- ¿Pasa algo hijo? - preguntó mientras se acercaba a su cama. Una vez ahí se sentó al costado de su hijo y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

- No, Okaa-san, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que tardaste en oír que te llamaba ¿te sientes bien?- Automáticamente una mano con una suavidad de ángel y perfecta manicura se posó sobre su frente chequeando si de casualidad el niño tenía fiebre.

- ¡Daijoubu, Kaa-san! ¡Estoy muy bien!, solo pensaba... - en la última parte su voz perdió vigor.

- ¿Y en qué pensabas, hijo mío?

- Pues en mi padre ¡de grande quiero ser como él Okaa-san!

  
Kaoru dejó de acariciarlo de pronto, **_No sabes lo que estás diciendo, ¡oh Kami!_** Kenji la quedó mirando sorprendido. De repente su madre estaba pálida mas casi automáticamente ella le sonrió y siguió haciéndole esas caricias. 

  
- Hai, hijo, hai. Inclusive serás mucho mejor que tu padre, de eso no hay duda...- dijo como si estuviese hablándose a sí misma.

- ¿Honto ni? 

- Sí, hijo, lo serás- terminó ella sonriendo mucho.

- ¿Okaa-san?

- ¿Sí, Kenji?

- ¿Sigues enojada por lo del otro día? Yo no quise ofenderte, kaa-san, solo que... - su oración fue interrumpida por dos dedos sobre sus labios. 

  
Kaoru movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Con aquella mirada que solo tenía para su hijo sobre procedió a decirle:

  
- Kenji, Kenji, no tienes nada de qué disculparte

Luego lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó muy fuerte, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría. **_¿Cómo estar molesta si es que tienes todo el derecho a preguntar y a obtener respuestas? ¿Cómo molestarme contigo si es que tú eres la persona que menos culpa tiene en todo?_**

  
- Hijo, Okaa-san no está molesta, nunca lo estaría por mucho tiempo con un niño tan bueno como tú. Ahora vístete que tus tíos acaban de venir.

- Hai

  
Kaoru se paró y se retiró de la habitación para dejar que su hijo se arreglara. Bajó las escaleras aún recordando cómo casi una semana atrás había volcado los miedos y el conjunto de sentimientos que había guardado por tanto tiempo en la conversación que tuvo con Soujiro. Su amigo la había escuchado y por fin había llegado a entender todos los cambios en la vida de Kaoru, su viudez, su dinero, su fama como escritora, y sobre todo, había llegado a entender por qué había dejado Japón diez años atrás. 

La única razón: Kenji. 

Bajaba las escaleras aún pensando en todo aquello que le preocupaba cuando sintió dos brazos que la rodearon con fuerza. Alguien la abrazaba. Ella se sorprendió y luego de un momento reconoció a su mejor amiga. Ella sin soltarle le dijo:

- Soujiro me explicó todo, Kaoru, siento no haber estado contigo cuando más lo necesitaste. Nunca más estarás sola, nos tendrás a nosotros, ya verás.

Luego vio a Kaoru frente a frente y le dio un beso en cada mejilla y la volvió a abrazar. Tan solo esas palabras trajeron lágrimas a sus ojos. Por un momento creyó que nada había cambiado, que todo era como antes cuando no tenían ninguna preocupación. Quiso ser aquella jovencita de quince años nuevamente para no cometer los mismos errores de antes. Devolvió el abrazo y solo pudo decir:

- Arigato, Misao, arigato.

  
Al pie de la escalera de madera de pino las observaba Soujiro. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro parecía ser inamovible, solo que esta vez era un poco distinta, quizá formada menos por hábito y más por sentimiento.

**  
******

  
Un apuesto hombre que no sobrepasaba los treinta años de edad abordó el avión que lo transportaría de Kyoto a Tokio, donde residía actualmente. El viaje era corto pero eso no le quitaba lo fastidioso. Odiaba la comida de avión (aunque siempre viajara en preferencial), odiaba que estuviese lleno, odiaba las voces de aquellas viejas ricachonas que se creían importantes por el dinero que tenían pero que al final nadie podía ser más vacuas que ellas. Detestaba a las aeromozas y sus sonrisas que sabía eran fingidas, les pagaban para eso después de todo. Le molestaba el cinturón de seguridad. No podía soportar que su _whiskey_ en las rocas nunca fuese servido con la cantidad exacta de hielo que a él le gustaba. Y sobre todo, odiaba las miradas que aquellas chiquillas mimadas le lanzaban y que lo invitaban (muchas veces) con la mirada a encuentros en el baño de la parte trasera del avión o apenas bajaran del avión. Oh... aquellos tiempos en los que él era quien se dedicaba a convencer pequeñas adolescentes vírgenes y les hacía conocer el cielo apoyadas en los flancos metálicos del baño habían pasado y ahora simplemente le aburría ser molestado con sus miradas. Vamos, ¡era un hombre de casi treinta años, ya no se dedicaba a levantarle la falda a la primera mujer atractiva que veía y se decidía a seducir! Con el tiempo descubrió que eso era más fácil de lo que había pensado y se desvaneció la idea de que era un reto tener encuentros sexuales en los lugares y situaciones más extraños. Por la fuerza de la costumbre todo eso terminó siendo algo poco llamativo.

La muchacha rubia que estaba en una fila delantera, a la izquierda, tenía la mirada fija en él hace rato. Él estaba leyendo un libro muy interesante y estaba disfrutando cada segundo de los análisis de Huxley cuando sintió la mirada lasciva de aquella niña en él. Suspiró. Rogaba porque se cansara en cualquier momento. Siguió leyendo. El libro estaba demasiado interesante para no aprovecharlo. El párrafo seguía:

_  
...pero la pobre Susan tenía, en verdad, poco que ver con los pesares de Burlap en el papel de Cristo. Su amor hacia la Susan viviente había sido tan inducido e intensificado por sí mismo como el dolor de su muerte. Él había amado no a Susan, sino la imagen mental de Susan y la idea del amor, sobre las cuales había concentrado fijamente su espíritu, al mejor modo jesuítico, hasta que se hubieron hecho alucinadoramente reales. Sus amores por ese fantasma sumido a su amor por el amor, a la pasión por la pasión, que había podido extraer de lo más hondo de la conciencia, conquistaron a Susan, que se imaginó que tenían alguna relación con ella. Lo que más le agradaba a ella en estos sentimientos era la cualidad de su 'pureza', que no tenía nada de masculino. Sus ardores eran los de un niño hacia su madre (un niño un tanto incestuoso, es cierto; pero ¡con qué tacto y delicadeza se portaba el pequeño Edipo!); su amor era a la vez infantil y maternal; su pasión era una especie de mimo pasivo. Frágil delicada, sin haber alcanzado la plenitud vital ni, por consiguiente, la madurez siempre más joven que su edad, Susan le adoraba como un amante superior y sagrado. Burlap, en cambio, adoraba su fantasma privado, adoraba su magnífica concepción cristiana del matrimonio, adoraba su propia cualidad adorable de marido... _

_**  
¿No podía dejar de mirarlo? ¡Caramba!**_ Como si ella fuera más interesante que el libro que estaba leyendo. Podía jurar que se excitaba más viendo la tapa del libro (¡ni siquiera leyéndolo!) que a esa mocosa desvistiéndose en frente de él mientras baila la danza de los siete velos. Cerró el libro, marcó la hoja y se apresuró a anotar en su agenda que apenas llegase a Tokio y antes de llamar al encargado de su galería para confirmar el día de la presentación de sus obras llamaría a su hermana para recomendarle el libro, todo en esa obra era realmente excelente. 

Se levantó para ir al baño pues muy a su pesar las necesidades fisiológicas se imponen a los deseos del hombre. Dejó el libro sobre su _lap top_ al lado de su asiento (había pagado el pasaje de ese asiento para viajar solo pues no era muy dado a la filantropía o inclusive a la ocasional conversación con el compañero de asiento que bien podía ser una como la rubia del frente que creía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo lanzándole esas sonrisas predadoras) y se encaminó al baño de la parte posterior del avión.

Enishi Yukishiro no se dio cuenta cómo el rostro de felicidad de la rubia se tornaba a uno de cólera cuando aquel hombre extremadamente atractivo paso por su lado y ni siquiera le prestó atención. No, pues los deseos de volver a continuar su lectura y ver cómo iban sus acciones de vez en cuando en su Macintosh eran tan grandes que no le costó nada ignorar a la rubia.

  
********

Un gran barullo se podía oír en la residencia Tetsuya. Misao, Soujiro y Kenji estaban celebrando la elección de Kenji de ir a la escuela Kojimachi, tal como lo había recomendado Soujiro. Kaoru había accedido más que feliz pues era una escuela excelente, una de las mejores, según le habían dicho y ese mismo día se encargaría de delegar la responsabilidad de la matrícula y los pagos respectivos. Por la alegría de saber que su hijo aceptaba la idea de ir al colegio (aunque no muy convencido todavía) Kaoru decidió que sería bueno celebrar y entonces invitó a todos a cenar fuera. Misao propuso que sería mejor quedarse pues Soujiro y ella no estaban vestidos adecuadamente y ¡qué mejor idea que llamar por teléfono y ordenar la comida! ¡sería como en los viejos tiempos! Para Kaoru este era un cambio refrescante pues hacía mucho tiempo que no ordenaba nada por teléfono. Todos eligieron comida china. Soujiro conocía de un lugar que hacían llegar los deliveries muy rápido. 

  
La comida llegó en poco tiempo y escuchando unos discos compactos de música francesa que Kaoru había traído, sentados en los sillones de cuero que estaban delante del bar, empezaron a comer. Para Kenji todo esto era raro. Tan solo ver a su madre con la caja de fideos en una mano y cogiéndolos con los palitos con la otra era algo que podía ser descrito como fuera de lugar para ella. Inclusive más extraño era verla sentada sobre sus piernas en el sofá, al igual que Soujiro y Misao, quienes al parecer estaban acostumbrados a eso. Solo él estaba sentado propiamente, como le fue enseñado por su madre (que increíblemente era esa mujer totalmente informal que tenía al frente). Luego de un momento de sentirse extraño terminó por querer saber cómo se sentiría estar en esa posición. Dejó sus zapatos en el suelo, levantó las piernas y al poco tiempo descubrió que era realmente cómodo. 

  
- Y Kenji supongo que estarás feliz de ir a ese colegio. ¡Es muy bueno! - Kenji levantó la vista de sus tallarines que estaban realmente sabrosos y tragó lo que tenía en la boca, se limpió las comisuras con cuidado y respondió:

- Sí, claro, tía. - dijo no con muchos ánimos.

- ¡Vamos, Kenji-kun! ¡No creo que sea para tanto! Después de todo los estudios no creo que sean el problema. Por lo que me ha dicho tu madre eres realmente muy inteligente. - Al terminar su frase Kenji se sonrojó.

- Eto... no... yo no...

- ¡Además habrá muchas chicas lindas que se morirán por un jovencito tan guapo como tú!

- Ano...

- Vamos, Misao estás haciendo sonrojar al niño- dijo Misao sin borrar la amable sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿Pero acaso no es un niño guapo? ¡Ni que estuviera mintiendo! ¡Es lindísimo, tanto que da ganas de abrazarlo todo el día!- Pobre Kenji estaba más ruborizado que nunca. El color de sus mejillas le hacía la competencia al de su propio cabello.

- Muy cierto, Misao, no me imagino a la cantidad de novias que traerá a la ca-

  
Kaoru no pudo terminar la frase porque la mucama entró al lugar y después de hacer una reverencia se dirigió a ella, no sin antes cubrir la expresión de sorpresa al encontrar a su siempre formal patrona en una posición bastante impropia, para los estándares a los cuales ella sabía que estaba acostumbrada:

- Disculpe, Tetsuya-dono, pero hay un caballero en la sala de estar que solicita verla lo más antes posible. Me dice que usted solicitó su presencia desde Francia.

- ¡Oh, Dios Santo, es verdad! ¡Por poco y lo olvido! - dejó la caja que contenía sus fideos sobre la mesa de centro y procedió a salir. - Gracias Sakura-san.- la mucama hizo otra reverencia y se fue por donde vino.

- ¿A quién has llamado?- preguntó Kenji parándose tras de su madre.

- Ya verás, ya verás, Kenji. Tú quédate con tus tíos - dijo mientras traspasaba la puerta.

Kenji se quedó observando la puerta por un segundo. ¿A quién podría haber solicitado su madre sin habérselo comentado antes? 

**  
******

El día estaba soleado, mucho para su gusto pues odiaba que la luz le cayera a los ojos en la mañana. Lo hacía lagrimear demasiado. Puso su mano hacia la izquierda y encontró vacío ese lado de la cama. Suspiró. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Si estaba tarde? Se destapó y se paró de un salto pensando que llegaría_ unfashionably late_, como dicen los ingleses, a su trabajo,. Sus cabellos iban en todas direcciones, sus ojos estaban lagrimeando y no los tenía totalmente abiertos, los bóxer que traía puesto (y que era lo único que usaba para dormir) estaban un poco más debajo de la cadera. Se rascó la nuca mientras salía del cuarto hacia el corredor descalzo. Pasó las demás habitaciones y al frente de él estaba la puerta de la cocina y más a la izquierda la puerta que daba que daría inmediatamente al comedor. Eligió la cocina, la última vez que decidió entrar directamente se vio frente a frente con una familiar que había decidido llegar temprano a visitar, tan temprano que lo encontró semidesnudo frente a ella. Es que él odiaba usar batas y no le encontraba razón a usarlas dentro de su propia casa. Dio la vuelta a la manija de la puerta y vio a una mujer de espaldas en bata echándole agua a la cafetera. Su cabello negro muy largo y color azabache estaba suelto y le llegaba un poco antes de su cintura.

- Ohayo, Tomoe

La mujer volteó y le sonrió aquella sonrisa particular suya: no muy amplia, apenas perceptible.

- Ohayo, Kenshin

Kenshin vio el reloj de la refrigeradora y casi grita. Eran las diez de la mañana. Estaba más que tarde.

- Me hubieses despertado, es demasiado tarde, ahora...

- ¿Demasiado tarde para qué? Si hoy es domingo, además ayer llegaste muy tarde, merecías el descanso. - dijo ella en aquella voz suave que la caracterizaba. Tenía una taza de café en cada mano. Se acercó a él y puso en su mano una de ellas. No le quemó pues sus tazas eran de un material que mantenía el calor dentro de la tasa pero no permitían que traspasase; un excelente descubrimiento en una de sus visitas a la sección de 'hogar' de un centro comercial.

- Arigato. ¿Es domingo? Por un momento... Bueno, mejor aún, no tendré que salir hoy y pasaremos el día juntos- dijo él acercándose a ella, que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de su pequeño comedor dentro de la cocina.

Puso su taza en la mesa, junto a la de ella, y la abrazó por detrás. Inclinándose, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a sentar en la silla, al costado de ella. Ella se levantó y le acercó una parte del periódico mientras ella leía otra. Sin prestar atención al periódico él le cogió la mano, causando que ella lo viera directamente a los ojos.

- Gomenasai

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? 

- Por lo de ayer. No quise molestarte con mi ausencia, es solo que...

- Yo comprendo- dijo ella acariciando el lateral de su rostro- mi hermano no es la mejor de las compañías cuando así lo desea.

- Pero yo debí...

- No, no debiste nada. En todo caso él debió portarse como es debido. Yo soy la que debería disculparme, ayer no debí decirte lo que te dije por teléfono.

- No es nada- dijo él atrayéndola para abrazarla. - No es nada- repitió- Yo prometo tratar de llevarme mejor con Enishi la próxima vez que venga, que espero que no sea muy pronto- agregó en tono de juego. Sintió el ligero golpe de la mano de Tomoe sobre su espalda. - Hey! ¿Maltratando a un débil e indefenso hombre como yo?

  
Ella se separó de él y le sonrió, lo que él correspondió con otra sonrisa. La acercó a él nuevamente y la besó en los labios ligeramente. Una de sus manos en su nuca y la otra en su cintura. Se separaron.

  
- Aishiteru- le susurró él a ella al oído.

  
Luego de un momento ella respondió también:

  
- Aishiteru

Ella tomó su mano derecha y la dirigió a su estómago. Él la quedó viendo como preguntándole qué pasaba. Su brazo lo rodeó por la nuca y lo atrajo más hacia sí, lo abrazó con fuerza, se aferró a él. Sintió las lágrimas resbalando por sus hombros desnudos, su cuello, su pecho.

  
- ¿Tomoe?

- Estoy embarazada

  
Y él la abrazó fuertemente. Sus lágrimas mojaron la espalda de Tomoe a través de la bata.

  
- Todo estará bien, todo estará bien. Aishiteru. Verás que sí, Tomoe. Me haces tan feliz. No sabes cuánto rogué por esto.

  
Ella no respondió, siguió apoyada en su hombro, llorando lágrimas que no solo eran de felicidad. 

********

  
En camino a la sala de estar, Kaoru Tetsuya pasó por el espejo que estaba al final del pequeño corredor izquierdo de su casa y no tuvo quejas de su apariencia. Al menos su ropa no estaba tan arrugada y su cabello aún estaba en su lugar. Siguió caminando y llegó por fin. Ahí con la espalda hacia ella se encontraba su visita observando un cuadro de un paisaje de Normandía. El cuadro fue pintado especialmente para ella y uno de los regalos de cumpleaños de su fallecido esposo, y se veía en él la hermosa casa en que vivieron junto a Kenji. Por un momento el solo ver aquel cuadro la hizo extrañar esos tiempos en que él vivía todavía y como siempre que recordaba aquellos tiempos felices, su sonrisa, sus caricias, aquella mirada que solo era para ella, se sintió sola. Lo extrañaba mas se compuso inmediatamente. 

  
- Qué gusto tenerlo tan pronto por aquí

- Me dijo que era imperioso verme, Tetsuya-san- respondió aquel hombre aún de espaldas. 

Inclusive de espaldas aquel hombre era una figura imponente. Espalda ancha, brazos fuertes que dejaban verse a través de la camisa de seda color marrón oscuro que traía puesta. Aquellos pantalones de vestir color crema muy claro contrastaban perfectamente con la camisa. Estaba vestido lo más sport posible. Bueno, lo más sport que él podía llegar a aceptar. Ya su esposo lo había una vez definido como _increíblemente formal_ y_ en todo sentido_, había agregado después de una ligera risa.

Se dio la vuelta y los cabellos que cubrían parte de sus facciones, cubrieron su faz aun más cuando hizo una reverencia. Luego se irguió nuevamente y con un movimiento muy particular de cabeza sacó sus cabellos de en medio sin necesidad de usar sus manos y dejó vislumbrar un par de ojos azules cuya mirada parecía ser un escáner. Hasta el alma parecía ser leída por esos ojos increíblemente hermosos en color y a la vez terriblemente fríos. A cualquiera aquella mirada hubiese paralizado, dejado sin palabras y con miedo a tan solo abrir la boca mas no a Kaoru Tetsuya, estaba acostumbrada y ella misma podía lanzar una mirada no menos fría cuando así lo quería.

  
- Tetsuya-san - dijo como saludo formal.

  
Ella contestó con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia, luego dijo:

  
- Veo que nos hemos adherido muy bien a la sociedad japonesa. 

- Eso parece 

- A la tierra que fueres, haz lo que vieres ¿no es así?

- En efecto, eso dicen. 

  
Aoshi Shinomori. Tan parco como siempre. Era bueno verlo nuevamente.

  
- Espero que mi llamada no lo haya distraído de sus ocupaciones, Shinomori-san. Ahora que lo pienso de repente fue algo inadecuado llamarlo así de repente.

- En lo absoluto, Tetsuya-san.

- Me alegro. - respondió ella con otra sonrisa- Bueno, adelante - y señaló con uno de sus brazos hacia el comedor. 

  
Él inclinó un poco la cabeza en agradecimiento y caminó hasta donde estaba ella. Le ofreció su brazo a Kaoru quien lo tomó y procedió a guiarlo hasta su oficina lanzando una sonrisa antes de comentarle:

  
- Bueno, nada puede ser perfecto. Viejos hábitos no mueren pronto.

  
Él contestó con una risa casi imperceptible. Una vez dentro lo invitó a sentarse frente en el asiento que estaba frente al suyo y él lo hizo no sin antes esperar que ella estuviese sentada primero. El lugar era elegante aunque no muy grande, lo suficiente como para trabajar con comodidad. Todas las comodidades escondidas tras puertas, cajones, en fin, toda clase de mobiliarios de madera reluciente. Tras de ella, a lo alto, como haciendo un espacio divisorio entre las dos alas de su inmenso estante lleno de libros, estaba un cuadro de ella, Kenji y su fallecido esposo. Aoshi desvío la mirada del cuadro para prestarle atención a la mujer que tenía en frente.

  
- Seré concreta - dijo ella adoptando un aire profesional, uno al que él estaba más que acostumbrado. Aquella seriedad en su rostro juvenil y sus manos juntas sobre el escritorio en la parte superior forrado en cuero marrón eran suficientes para saber que estaba tratando con la mujer de negocios que había en ella. El solo asintió como era su costumbre. Ella no se inmutó por su falta de respuesta, hace tiempo que ella se había acostumbrado a su circunspección. - Lo mandé llamar porque requiero de sus servicios aquí en Japón. - otro asentimiento- y no por solo un período como le dije la última vez que nos vimos en París, sino de forma perentoria. ¿Qué me dice?

  
Si la noticia lo sorprendió o generó algún tipo de sensación en él no lo dejó ver. No dejó ver nada.

  
- Es de suponer que piensa residir en Japón.

- Así es -dijo ella muy seria- Y no es una decisión impulsiva. Estuve pensándolo durante estos días y lo decidí.

- Tengo entendido que en Francia tienen otra idea de todo esto. Ellos creen que usted está vacacionando, Tetsuya-san.

- Lo sé pero yo me encargaré de arreglar eso con los señores de la comitiva, es imposible que puedan objetar mi decisión. - después de un momento de silencio y solo miradas, ella rompió el silencio.

- Aunque no lo diga sé que no está convencido con esta decisión.

- No creo que mi opinión personal vaya a convencerla de tomar una decisión contraria, Tetsuya-san.

- Está en lo cierto, Shinomori-san - respondió sonriente- pero inclusive a sabiendas de eso me gustaría saber qué opina.

- Pues supongo que si lo ha decidido debe tener razones de peso para hacerlo y si es así estoy seguro que su decisión debe ser la correcta, aunque hasta ahora aparentemente sea una decisión impulsiva y poco previsora.

- Por el contrario, Shinomori-san, he pensado esto mucho y tengo razones, realmente las tengo y, sepa usted, no solo son razones referidas a los negocios sino que también están referidas a mí y a Kenji.

- ¿Se reunió con sus amigos por fin?

- Sí, los encontré muy rápidamente. Su trabajo ha sido tan excelente como siempre y se lo agradezco. - él solo asintió - Uno de mis proyectos tienen que ver con ellos también.

- ¿Piensa invertir en arquitectura entonces?

- Pues no necesariamente. Mis ideas tiene que ver más con ciertas construcciones que quiero que sean realizadas lo más antes posible.

- ¿Discutió el tema con ellos?

- No, aún no. Esperaba a que usted llegara, Shinomori-san. Y bien ¿qué me dice? ¿Acepta la proposición?

  
Levantó los ojos hacia aquel cuadro y los fijó en la cara de Tetsuya-san, su amigo de tantos años. No había posibilidad alguna de negarse. Es más, la situación se le presentaba más fácil de lo que hubiese esperado. Se evitaba inventar excusas y mentir.

  
- Acepto- respondió tras un breve espacio de tiempo.

- Excelente- respondió ella con una sonrisa verdadera.

Luego se paró y caminó hacia la puerta. Él hizo lo mismo no sin antes ver una vez más el cuadro y volver a centrar su mirada en su amigo. Aún podía escucharlo decir todo aquello que le confió esa noche en un restaurante de París. Y cuán en lo cierto había estado él. Quizá él había sido una de las únicas personas (sino la única) que podía prever decisión alguna de parte de Kaoru Tetsuya.

  
- ¿No viene?- preguntó ella parada desde la puerta

  
- Suminasen, por supuesto.

  
No, definitivamente no había posibilidad de decir que no. Tenía una promesa que cumplir.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola de nuevo!!!** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creyeron que el misterio sería revelado ya? ¡Pues si es así no conocen cuán cruel puedo llegar a ser! Bueno, por fin hizo su aparición Kenshin. El misterio se hace aún más grande con la presencia de Aoshi y Enishi ¿no es así? ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo y mientras tanto dejen sus reviews! ¡Este fic es uno de los que más me divierte escribir! ¡Quiero saber qué les parece!

Ja ne!

**Shiomei**

  
*****Respuestas de los reviews del capítulo pasado*****

**  
Madam Spooky-san:** ¡¡¡Amiga!!! Bueno, por fin puedo publicar este capíulo. Disculpa la demora y espero te guste. Estaré esperando tu review.

**Kao (chan) - san:** ¡Hola! Bueno, me estarás odiando ahora mismo. No, todavía el misterio (que es más amplio que solo el hecho de que Kaoru y Kenshin estén separados) no será resuelto y no lo hago precisamente por cruel sino porque la historia está planificada así. ¡Gomenasai por mantenerte en ascuas! Espero que sigas leyendo este fic y me dejes otro review. ¡Arigato gozaimasu!

**Karura-san:** Bueno, gracias por decirme que escribo bien. ¡Me alegra el día! Y, bueno, ya actualicé Prueba de Fuego así que debes estar feliz ne? ¡Espero otro review! Arigato!

**Sol Himura-san:** ¿Qué tal onee-chan? Gracias por el saludo de cumpleaños (¿realmente me he demorado desde el 21 de Julio pasado en actualizar? ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero bueno aquí hay otro capítulo. ¡Y estás en lo cierto con respecto a Kenji! ¿Otro review diciéndome qué te parece este capítulo sería mucho pedir?

**Hitokiri Lady-san:** ¡Querida amiga a ti sí que se te extraña! ¡Gracias por tus siempre bellos reviews! ¿Es este capítulo suficientemente emocionante? Espero que cubra tus expectativas.

**Mery-san:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! ¡Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado!

**Gaby:** ¡Gracias por lee la historia! ¡Ojalá te guste este capítulo! Y sí, lo catalogaré de misterio, como me sugeriste, tienes mucha razón. ¡Espero otro review! Arigato!

  



End file.
